Agent Afloat: The Music Series
by jjd022980
Summary: This is my take on Agent Afloat. The plot bunny struck me while I was listening to Rascal Flatts and a few others. Hope you enjoy it! I want to thank everyone that has added and reviewed this series! I can't thank you enough!
1. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts The Most**

**By jjd022980**

** He stood at the fantail of the ship looking out towards the vast ocean blue. Well what else could you do on a Navy Air Carrier when you are the only cop among five thousand and no one to really talk to or even hold you and let you know that every thing was going to be fine. Tony Dinozzo dreamed of that every night since he was force to leave his friends and his life behind for one fatal mistake. He looked down at his ring as the tears dropped with the ocean breeze. The one man that meant the only constant to him was gone a few thousand miles away. He remembered the last night they were together as it was still fresh in his mind.**

_**Tony slammed the door as his partner walked in the house not far behind. He was beyond mad as he heard the news of the new director voicing his punishment.**_

_** Jethro stood there and just watched the man he loved, his partner and husband, vent his frustration. The fist in the wall made him jump.**_

_** "Dammit to fucking hell!" Another punch. "Why me?" He looked at his partner as the tears slid uncontrollably down his face. "Why Jet? Why? I followed her orders even though I felt something wrong, but like a good agent I did what I was told." He finally made his way to the couch and finally let his sorrow flow.**_

_** Jethro sat down beside him, pulling him close, letting his own tears mix with his husband's as they comtelplated both of their fates.**_

** Tony wiped the tears away and looked down at his ring. The night before they left, they made love like it was there last time together. His partner reassuring him that he will make everything alright and he will be back.**

** Opening the fantail door, he walked down the narrow corridor to his office and quiet sanctuary.**

** "Agent Afloat needed on deck! Agent Afloat needed on battle deck!"**

** Tony ran down the corridor yelling, "Make a hole!" Running as fast as he could, he made his way onto the battle deck. Kneeling down on the uniform, he looked at the gathering crew.**

** "Anyone see him jump?"**

** They shook their heads. He looked back down on the uniform as a smile crossed his face. **_**Jethro will be coming. **_**He looked towards the crew.**

** "Get me a plastic bag now!"**

** A few seconds later a plastic bag was handed to him and he put the uniform into it and headed towards the radio office to make his call.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Gibbs walked into MTAC with a coffee in hand and suddenly stopped dead in tracks. He looked up at the big screen as the familiar voice rang out, "Hey Boss."**

** He smiled wanted to say something else, but not yet. Not lot of people knew of his marriage and DTDT policy was something still in effect in the office. He looked up at his husband and partner with a small across his face. "Hey Dinozzo."**

** Tony's heart leaped at the sound of his husband's voice. They wanted to say so much, but work came first.**

** "Sit rep, Dinozzo."**

** Tony shook his head. "Found a Lt. Evans uniform on the battle deck. Search and rescue still trying to find the body, but no luck." **

** Gibbs shook his head. "How are you doing, Tony?"**

** Tony shook his head. "You know what it's like being the only cop on a ship of five thousand." He looked around. "It sucks." **

** A crewman leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear. He looked back up. "I'm going to lose the signal, Boss. I…it was good seeing you again."**

** Gibbs swallowed. **_** Hang on Tony I'm going to go get you. Just hang on. **_**"You too, Tony." They looked at each other each answering the unspoken words. Then the signal was off.**

** Gibbs looked at the operator and she nodded and left. He through down the headset and sat down in the chair. He wiped his face as the tears threatened to all down his face. He looked at the blank screen.**

** "Hang in there Tones. I'm coming to get you back and keep you home."**

** He got up and walked out of MTAC and headed towards the directors office to fill him on the case.**

**XXXXXXX**

** The salsa music played in the small cantina as he talked on the phone to McGee. McGee stood there and just listened to his friend talk on the speaker phone about everything. He shook his head and smiled as he was trying to tell him that Gibbs was on his way to him.**

** "God how am I going to survive the next months being agent afloat? God with Vance running things I'm going to be agent afloat until my sixties."**

** Vance pressed the speaker button. "Sit rep Dinozzo."**

** Tony relayed his info to the director. Vance shook his head. "Gibbs and Ziva are on their way to you, Dinozzo."**

** Tony looked at the phone. "They are on their way here?"**

** "I was trying to tell you that, Tony. "McGee spoke into the phone.**

** Tony smiled. "When do they get here?"**

** "Already here."**

** Tony looked around and smiled for the first time in the four months he been at sea. **

**XXXXXXX**

** After seeing the coroner, they made their way back on the ship and into Tony's office. Gibbs and Ziva looked around the small office and they could see why Tony could be so lonely. Gibbs nodded to Ziva and she smiled and left hem alone. As soon as the door shut, they collided together.**

** Hands went all over skin as lips fought for dominance as if it was the first time. After a few moments, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads together.**

** "God Tony, these four months have been torture."**

** Tony pulled his husband close. "Jet, I don't know how much I can take of this." He sniffed into his husband's neck. "God, what did I do wrong? What did I do? I don't deserve this."**

** Gibbs held him tight. "I'm working on it Tony. Trust me." He pulled his head up and kissed him. "Trust me, Tones. I will get you off this ship."**

** He kissed him back. "I trust you, Jet."**

** He pulled away and straightened his clothes. "Come on we got a case to solve and then you can come home."**

** Tony watched Gibbs walk out of the office as he straightened his clothes. "I hope you're right, Jet. I hope you're right."**

**XXXXXXXXX**


	2. I Run To You

**I Run To You**

**By jjd022980**

** Leaning on the desk in the squad room Tony smiled.**_** It's good to be home. Jet kept his word. **_** He started telling his friends some of the adventures he had while being agent afloat for months. **

** Gibbs walked out of MTAC and stood alongside the new director. He looked down and saw something he hadn't seen in four months. His team, his family, back together. He looked at Vance.**

"**The captain wants to know when he can get his agent afloat back."**

**Vance looked down on the bullpen and then at Gibbs. "I'll let him know, effective as of now."**

**Gibbs nodded and walked away.**

"**It wasn't about punishment, Gibbs. I thought I tell you that."**

"**Sure it wasn't Leon." He walked down the steps and headed towards the bullpen as Vance continued to look on.**

**He got to the bullpen and stopped in front of his desk as he heard the elevator ding. Abby came barging in and engulfed Tony into a monstrous hug.**

"**Are you back, for reals back? Pinky promise reals back?"**

**Tony smiled. "Assigned to DC effective as of now."**

"**Yeah!" She hugged him tight as the rest of his friends hugged him too.**

**Gibbs took his hand and then looked at his team. "Go home. Take the weekend off. I don't want to see you here until Monday."**

**They shook their heads and smiled at Tony as they walked towards the elevator. Seeing them get in and the door shut, they looked around. Gibbs leaned in.**

"**Come on, Tones. Let's go home and I'll take care of you."**

**Tony smiled and they left hand in hand home.**

**XXXXXXX**

**As soon as the door was shut and locked, Tony slammed Gibbs against it, knocking the wind out of him. Hands were ripping off clothes as fast as they could reach them. Buttons flew through the air as shirts were ripped. Shoes and socks disappeared as the two lovers fell on the soft rug grinding their bodies against each other.**

**Tony marked Gibbs as Gibbs marked Tony. Four long agonizing months and pent up sexual frustration fueled the lovers as animalistic grunts and groans were heard through out the house. **

**Climaxing together they lay on the floor, sweaty and letting their breathing regain some sense of control. Jethro held Tony as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing full well that when his partner woke up, the tears would come.**

**After a couple of hours, Tony woke up and felt the space beside him. Feeling nothing, he jolted awake, hoping it wasn't some dream. Seeing a note beside the nightstand, he let out a sigh of relief.**

_**Tones,**_

_**Be back in a while. Went to pick up something. Go upstairs and wait. **_

_**Love, Jet**_

**Tony smiled and got up. He looked at their shredded clothes still on the living room floor. Never since they gotten married had they ever acted like that. He felt his neck and winced. The purple bruise was deep, but he was thankful that he was here again. Being away from Gibbs was like pulling a knife through his heart. He went to the mantle and looked at the pictures of their family. He made sure that after the accident that Shannon and Kelley were in the house. **

**After Gibbs came back from Mexico, he finally let Tony truly into his private life. Hence the wedding rings. After that night, they vowed to be there for each other no matter what stood in their way. Gibbs drowning in the river was a bitter reminder that his husband shouldn't take things for granted even at the cost of his own life. Tony ripped him to pieces that night and then made love the entire weekend, reminding Gibbs that what he did was closing a part of Kelly's past, knowing his daughter would approve.**

**Then Jenny's death happened. He trudged up the stairs and sat down on the huge bed. Putting his head in his hands, he finally let the tears fall. Jenny's death meant a lot to them. Not only was she Gibbs partner and former lover, she was also their boss, but with a terrible secret. He felt something off the day she died, but instead of listening to his gut, he listened to his head and Jenny paid dearly for it. The look on Gibbs face when he arrived on the scene said it all. He failed to protect his friend and boss and for his punishment he was sent out to sea.**

**He lay on the bed and hugged the pillow tight as the tears flowed freely down his face.**

"**I'm so sorry Jenny. I'm sorry I didn't cover your six. I'm so sorry."**

**He hugged the pillow tighter as he felt strong arms engulf him. He let go of the pillow and held him tight.**

"**I'm so sorry Jet that I didn't protect her. I failed her. I should've listened to my gut. I failed."**

**Gibbs stroked his naked back as he held his sobbing husband feeling his heart breaking along with him. **

"**It wasn't your fault Tones. She was dying and she went out fighting. The way she always wanted."**

**Tony held him tighter. "But I was sent out to sea." He pounded his chest. "Why Jet? Why? If I did my job right, why was I sent out to sea?"**

"**Oh Tony, I really don't know. But," he lifted Tony's head so their eyes locked. "You're here now with me and I'm never going to let you go ever." He ran his finger on his mark. "You're mine and if I have to let the director know that I will. You are not leaving me again unless we are both dead."**

**Tony ran his fingers over Jethro's neck and finally smiling through the tears. "I love you Jethro Gibbs."**

**He kissed Tony passionately. "I love you Tony Dinozzo-Gibbs." He lightly head slapped him. "And don't you forget it."**

**Tony snuggled into him as they lay down. "Got it Boss."**

**They lay together as this was the beginning of a reconnecting weekend.**


	3. Lost

**Lost**

**By jjd022980**

** Gibbs continued to stare at Tony lying in bed. After Tony's crying jag, exhaustion claimed its unwilling victim. Gibbs rubbed Tony's head and slowly got out of bed, not to jostle his sleepy partner since even though futile, still he was careful.**

** Padding softly from the bedroom, he walked downstairs into the living room. Seeing what was left of their clothes that they wore that day, he shook his head and picked them up and threw what was left of the shirts away. In the four years they have been married, Gibbs never had seen his partner go wild like that. But then again being away at sea for four months and the only thing for a companion is your trusty right hand could do that to anyone. Gibbs knew Tony was different though. He knew from the scuttlebutt and from Ziva, Tony went into a depression which some nights the crew would hear the agent cry out for him or cry out for Jenny. Some nights he heard the bottle was his friend.**

** Gibbs sat heavily on couch and sighed. "God Tones, what the hell did you go through without me there to hold you? I wish I was there every night to reassure you that everything was alright."**

** "Why weren't you?"**

** Gibbs turned suddenly at the voice standing at the foot of the stairs. "Tones, you need to sleep."**

** Tony walked over and sat down on the couch, snuggling against him. "I…I woke up and weren't there and I thought I was on that damn ship again. I…I got scared and came down here."**

** Gibbs held him tighter. "Oh Tony, I'm sorry. I was trying to let you sleep." He lifted his head and kissed him. "I would never ever leave you."**

** Tony ducked his head. "But I did for four months. Four agonizing months." Tears threaten to fall again.**

** Gibbs stroked his thumb across his cheek. "I know, love. I know. I was hard on me too. But," he held Tony closer. "You are not lost anymore. I've got you back."**

** Tony smiled and hugged Gibbs tighter. "And I've got you. Come on," he held out his hand. "Let's go do some reconnecting."**

** Gibbs got up and took the hand. "I like that idea a lot."**

** The headed up the stair and indeed did some reconnecting.**


	4. You Don't Have To Be Alone

**You Don't Have to be Alone**

**By jjd022980**

** Gibbs held Tony for a little while longer and then nudged him awake.**

** "Come on Tones, wake up sweetheart."**

** Tony struggled to wake up as he hid his head under the pillow, muffling his protest. Gibbs shook his head and smiled. He leaned in closer.**

** "I'm not warning you again. Tony. Wake up or you'll regret it."**

** Tony didn't budge. Gibbs smiled evilly. **_**I warned you.**_** Armed with slender fingers, Gibbs attacked his sides. Tony squirmed and scooted but to no avail. He wasn't fast enough for his husband.**

** "Ok…okay Jet. Please stop. I'm awake!" Tony sat up all the way, glaring at him. "Happy now."**

** Gibbs leaned in and kissed him. "No, but at least your awake. Come on, lets get a shower and have breakfast. I want to take you somewhere."**

** Tony wagged his eyebrows. "Can we have a little fun in the shower?"**

** Gibbs smiled. "If you get up, yes we can and you can have a little bit of revenge."**

** Tony jumped out of bed, grabbing Gibbs, and headed towards the shower.**

**XXXXXXX**

** The shower took longer than expected as Tony munched on his bagel in the car. Not that either of them minded. Tony sighed and relaxed against the seat as his husband drove them to their destination. Tony tried to inquire where they were going but Gibbs wasn't budging. He simply told him to relax and enjoy the ride and stop worrying so much.**

** Tony closed his eyes and thought about the past couple of days. His first days on dry land reconnecting with a man that had been a constant in his life but lost that right for four months in the wake of Jenny's death. **_**It still feels like a punishment despite what anyone says. At least Vance was willing to get Tim and Ziva back, but no not me. I had to wait. Vance has it in for me, that's for sure. **_** The light head slap jolted him of his thoughts.**

** "Hey, stop worrying. You're back, no more worries, ok?"**

** Tony looked at his husband and then out the window. "Whatever you say, Jet. Whatever you say." He continued to look out the window watching the scenery pass by.**

** Gibbs shook his head and sighed. "How long is it going to take me to get through that thick head of yours that you are never leaving again?"**

** Tony turned and glared. "When you can bring Jenny back to life and Vance is gone, then I can believe anything that anyone says."**

** If Gibbs wasn't driving, he would've slammed the brakes right then and there. He kept his eyes on the road instead. **_** God, Tony. How can I prove that you are enough and Vance can touch you anymore? **_**He made a slight turn onto a dirt road. After a few moments, he pulled the car over and stopped. **

** "We're here."**

** Tony undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the country air to fill his lungs. He looked around and noticed the cabin hidden away in the trees as well as a small lake expanding the property. **

** "Wow, Jet. Never knew you had this place."**

** Gibbs opened the trunk and grabbed the gear. "Not many people do. Only two people knew of this spot and they are the only ones that I have taken up here."**

** Tony grabbed his hands, kissing him. "Jet, I'm sorry. I'm just…just…"**

** Gibbs put a finger to his lips. "We will talk later. Go explore, while I unpack."**

** Tony stood there shocked as Gibbs walked away and into the cabin. Tony did has he was told and wandered around. Finding a small trail, he followed it to the lake. Seeing a huge hill to his left, Tony walked over and brushed it off. His mouth dropped to the ground.**

** "Oh My God! It can't be!" When he moved the bushes and twigs, he discovered the graves of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. He walked towards them, wiping his hand on the smooth marble. "Wow! I…I don't know where to begin." **

** For the first time in Tony's life he was speechless. Then suddenly it became crystal clear. He figured out the reason why his husband brought him here. He was sharing another part of his past with him and all Tony had done for the past couple of days was sulk and feel sorry for himself, while his husband did all the work.**

** "Hell no, that's going to stop right now." He walked over and place gentle kisses on the smooth stone. "Thank you."**

** He ran up the trail and into the house to find is wayward husband. Smiling, he found him sitting on the couch, looking out the deck door towards the lake. **

** Straddling his lap, he gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you more than you know."**

** Gibbs looked at him and smiled. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"**

** Tony kissed him again. "For putting up with me these past couple of days. Letting me sulk and feel sorry for myself. I…I don't deserve you. All I thought about was poor me and never have I thought how you felt about me being gone." He ducked his head. "Sorry for being so selfish."**

** Gibbs lightly head slapped him and lifted his chin. "You weren't be selfish, Tones. You had every right to be upset and angry. Hell, you would've been angry at me if you found out that Ducky had to pick me off the floor a few times when you left. But," he held Tony tight. "Now we are together and you aren't going anywhere, got me."**

** He kissed him. "Got it Boss." He started to grind a little bit in Gibbs lap. "Hmmm…seems someone is lonely."'**

** Gibbs grabbed him and lifted him up. "I'll show you who's lonely."**

** They giggled up the stairs as clothes were left in their wake.**

**XXXXXXX**

** A couple hours later, Gibbs quietly got out of bed. Grabbing a pair of jeans and his discarded t-shirt, he made his way stealthy through the night and towards a familiar spot. Seeing that Tony discovered the hidden secret, Gibbs smiled.**

** "Thanks for talking some sense into him Shan. You would really approve of him. You're a lot alike." He kissed the gravestones. "Love you guys so much."**

** He walked up towards the cabin and back into the bedroom. Climbing back into bed, he hugged Tony closer.**

** "Glad you're back, Tones. I love you."**

** Tones snuggled closer. "Love you too, Jet."**

** Gibbs kissed the top of his head and feel back to sleep finally realizing they weren't both alone anymore.**


	5. Hurt

**Hurt**

**By jjd022980**

___**I want to thank you guys a lot for adding and reviewing this story. You guys rock, so as a thank you can help me decide the fate of Tony and Gibbs, because this chapter is one you guys were waiting for…so review and let me know what should be done….Enjoy!**_

** Monday rolled around and the team was back together and working just like nothing ever happened. Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled. Their weekend of reconnecting really paid off. Finding the graves of his first family really touched Tony. He knew stepping into this marriage that Gibbs had baggage, but so did he. With their discoveries their love grew stronger than ever. Tony shook his head and returned to his report. **

** On the balcony, Vance sneered at Dinozzo and looked towards Gibbs desk. "You thought you were so smart to hide from me Gibbs. You got another thing coming." He looked down at the file he discovered hidden in the office. He smiled down at it, knowing for the fact that he had all the ammo he needed to finally get rid of Dinozzo and make Gibbs suffer. "It was wise of Jenny to hide this from me, but none the wiser to keep it well hidden. Just you wait and see Dinozzo, you will be out to sea for a long time and I will have Gibbs all too myself. Just wait and see."**

** He stepped away from the balcony and headed to his office. Looking down at Cynthia, he smiled.**

** "Would you be so kind, my dear, and get Agent Dinozzo in here ASAP."**

** She nodded and grabbed the phone. "Yes sir." She dialed Dinozzo's number. After a few minutes, she hung up. "He'll be here in a minute, Director Vance."**

** He stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "Thank you my dear. Buzz him in when he gets here."**

** "Yes sir."**

** He walked into the office and closed the door. He walked to his desk and sat in his chair. "Now I have you Dinozzo. Hook, line, and sinker." He leaned back and waited for Tony to arrive.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Tony put the phone down and put his head in his hands. Gibbs looked up and saw that his partner was leaning on his desk with his face in his hands. Looking around, he got up and went over to see what the matter was. Leaning in close, he whispered in his ear,**

** "Hey Tones. You alright?"**

** Tony took a deep shuddering breath to control his rising emotions. After a few moments, he raised his head looked ahead. "Umm yeah, Jet. I'm fine."**

** Gibbs lightly slapped him on the head. "You are not fine, Tones. You know better than to lie to me. Who was on the phone?"**

** Tony turned his chair around and faced him. "Umm Cynthia. Vance wants to see me."**

** Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder. "I told you Tones. You are not leaving me, understand. I'm not losing you again."**

** Tony ducked his head. "He…he has it in for me, Boss. I knew that since I met him the first time."**

** Gibbs lifted his head so he was face to face. "You are not leaving me again Tones. He has no grounds to send you afloat again. I will protect what's mine."**

** Tony released himself from his grip. "I know you will Jet. I know you will." He got up, shoulders slumped and headed towards the directors office.**

** Gibbs looked up as he watched him enter the double doors. "What the hell are you up too, Leon?"**

**XXXXXX**

** Cynthia buzzed Tony in as soon as she saw him come down the narrow corridor. "Go right in, Tony." Tony nodded and walked into the big office. Vance looked up, smiling. "Sit down please, Agent Dinozzo."**

** Tony gulped and did as instructed. **_**Oh god. I'm going back out to sea. Oh god, I'm leaving Jet all over again. **_**Tony took a few moments to squelch his rising emotions feeling like a lamb led to the slaughter.**

** Vance looked up and grinned. **_** Oh yeah. Got you Dinozzo. It's off to sea you go and Gibbs won't have any say in it. Ball is definitely in my court. **_**"Are you alright, Agent Dinozzo? Why do you think I've called you in here?" He held the file tightly and then put it on his desk.**

** Tony leaned over and curiously looked at the cover and paled. "Oh God! You know!"**

** Vance smiled evilly. "Oh hell yeah I got you, Dinozzo." He chomped on his toothpick. "It took me a while to figure out why Gibbs wanted you back thinking that being afloat was a good career move since you turned down Rota." He picked up the file, waving it in Tony's face. "Then I did some looking this weekend. It was wise of Director Sheppard to hide this from me and for anyone who wanted to use it for their advantage."**

** Tony looked at Vance. "Please, sir, please don't send me out to sea. Our marriage hasn't affected our work at all. We kept it out of the office."**

** Vance slammed the file on the desk, which caused Tony to jump. "You most certainly haven't kept it out of the office. I couldn't figure out why Gibbs wanted you around. Then this file enlightened me and I put the pieces together, so my decision is this," he pulled out a paper and handed it to Tony. "Effective as of this moment your ass is back on the Seahawk, until I seem fit to punish both you and Gibbs for insorbination."**

** Tony jumped from the chair. "No please, don't do this. We were going to tell you. We just couldn't figure out how to do it. Jenny's death put a damper on those plans." Tears gleamed in Tony's eyes. "Please sir. You're married. You understand why Gibbs did what he did. Please don't do this!"**

** Vance pointed towards the door. "Get the hell out of my office and pack your damn bags. There is a plane ready and waiting to fly you back to the Seahawk. That is a direct order and no don't think about giving me your gun and badge unless you want to consequences of this file to leak to the wrong people."**

** Tony sighed in defeat knowing what he must do as he walked out of the office.**

** Vance sat down in his chair and smiled. "Be grateful, Dinozzo, that your ass is going out to sea and not Levinworth as your punishment. Both of you will learn who is in charge."**

**XXXXXXX**

** Tony walked out of the office, wiping the now falling tears from his face. Sniffing loudly from the balcony, he walked towards the elevator. The elevator dinged and he walked in, allowing the doors to close. Pushing the button for the parking garage, he slipped down the wall, letting his emotions engulf him.**

**XXXXXX**

** Gibbs looked up and then at his watch. **_**Tony's been gone for a while. I wonder what's up? **_**Grabbing the phone, he looked up and saw Cynthia standing in front of him. Gibbs smiled at her, but seeing the look on her face, he began to worry.**

** "Cynthia, what's wrong? Where's Tony?"**

** She looked around and then towards the elevator. "Ummm, can we use your conference room? This is for your ears only."**

** He got up and they walked towards the elevator. Letting the door close behind them, he pushed the stop button.**

** "Okay, we're here, so tell me what the hell is going on?"**

** Cythina pulled out a copy of Tony's orders and handed it to him. "Vance found out you and Tony. Jenny must've kept a file on you two after you guys were married. I…I didn't know about it, but I think Tony did. Those two got real close after you left for Mexico."**

** Gibbs read the orders, crumpling them up. "Who the hell does he think he is? I told Tony I was going to make damn sure that he wasn't going back out to sea."**

** Cythina pulled out the tape recorder and played the last half of the meeting. Gibbs anger seethed even more. He turned and punched the wall. Cythina put a hand on his shoulder.**

** "You need to catch Tony before he leaves. Right now he needs you, Jethro and not your anger. He did this for you. To save you and to me that was the ultimate sacrifice in your marriage. He loves you a lot and you need to show him that."**

** Gibbs looked at her and knew she was right. "Thank you Cyth. You are the best."**

** She kissed his cheek. "Go save him, Jethro. I don't want him leaving again. He doesn't deserve this."**

** He pushed the button and allowed the elevator to continue on its journey. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't too late to stop Tony from leaving again.**

_**Ohhh my very first cliffhanger….now Tony's fate is in your hands!**_


	6. What's Left Of Me

**What's Left Of Me**

**By jjd022980**

_**Well here is Tony's feeling on how he feels about Vance's orders. Thank you guys for alerting and reviewing! You guys rock!**_

** Tony slammed the front door in his wake as he headed towards the living room and sagged on the couch. Putting his head in his hands, he let the tears finally flow uncontrollably. **_**God what am I suppose to do? **_**He looked down at his ring and rubbed the smooth golden surface. In his head he thought he was doing the right thing, but in his heart, which was screaming for him to stand up to Vance, was losing the battle. Getting up, he walked over to the small desk and pulled out a piece of paper and began to write, hoping his husband would understand what he was doing and why he was doing this.**

**XXXXXXXX**

** An hour later, packed a ready to go, Tony put the letter on the nightstand table and left the house. Walking to the taxi, the tears flowed. The driver looked at him the mirror and went towards his destination. Getting on the plane, he strapped himself in and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at world his was leaving behind once again, knowing that hope of ever coming back was a memory.**

** The plane thrusted down the runaway as the tears flowed. Few hours later, the pilot shook Tony's shoulder.**

** "Agent Dinozzo, we're here sir."**

** Tony yawned and stretched. He looked out the window and sighed. Getting up and heading towards the interior he was greeted by the captain.**

** "Welcome back, Agent Dinozzo."**

** Tony shook his head and forced a smile. "Thanks Skipper."**

** The skipper looked at him and sighed, knowing full well why he was here. He felt bad for the young man, knowing how hard it was to leave his wife and kids every time he deployed, but he also knew the real reason Tony was here again as a punishment and he was damn well going to keep his secret and try to get him back home where he'd belong.**

** Walking into the office, Tony threw his stuff into the corner and sat heavily into the chair. The skipper put his hand on his shoulder.**

** "I'll see about getting you a private line to talk to Agent Gibbs, without bringing much attention, okay."**

** Tony nodded and sniffed loudly. "T…thanks s…skipper."**

** "It's going to be alright Tony. You have an ally in all of this and we will see to its fixed."**

** Tony nodded. The skipper walked out letting the young man release his pain and anguish.**

** After the skipper left, Tony walked over to the bed and cried until the wee hours of the morning.**

_**TBC ha ha ha**_


	7. The Dance

**The Dance**

**By jjd022980**

_**Here is Gibbs feelings…will he save Tony in time? Read and find out.**_

** Gibbs walked through the front door and knew instantly he was too late. He searched for Tony, hoping his gut was telling him he was wrong, but he found no sign of his wayward husband. Walking into the master bedroom, he spotted the letter on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared at the letter, hoping beyond hope it wasn't what he thought it was. Feeling the small envelope, he breathed a sigh of relief. He tore open the envelope and began to read.**

_**Dear Jet,**_

_** Words can't describe what I'm going through at this moment or what you must be feeling. I hope you are not upset at me, but I had to do this for us. I just couldn't face you after leaving Vance's office. God Jet, my heart is breaking all over again and you aren't here to put me back together like last time.**_

_** I know I'm not alone in this, but I don't know how I'm going to survive knowing that I betrayed you and our love. I kept looking at my ring as I was writing this and I know that our love is stronger than all of this thrown together. You are my rock Jet. Through thick and then we will get through this. I just got to keep telling myself that everyday now since I'll be on that damn boat again.**_

_** Play our song Jet. Play "The Dance." I love you more than you know. That will be my constant and I can think of you all the time. **__**"Our lives are better left to chance, I could've missed the pain, but I would have to miss the dance. Holding you I held everything, for the moment, wasn't I the king, and if I only known, how the king would, fall, and whose to say and I might I have changed it all."**_

_** We will share our dance again Jet. I love you.**_

_** Yours Forever,**_

_** Tony Dinozzo-Gibbs**_

** Gibbs pressed the letter to his chest and let the tears fall freely. He lay on the bed and screamed in anguish as he did when Shannon and Kelly were taken from him.**

**XXXXXX**

** Falling asleep Gibbs dreamed about his wedding to Tony. He remembered how both he and Tony were so nervous.**

_**Gibbs waited in front of the church, hoping for a second that Tony didn't have cold feet or him for that matter. He hadn't felt this way since Shannon and this time he was going to make it right. He loved Tony since the beginning, since that case in Baltimore that brought them together.**_

_** The music played and everyone looked to the back of the church. Tony walked down the aisle, with a huge smile on his face. Gibbs smiled match his as he made is way to the front. Grabbing each others hands, they turned towards the priest.**_

_** After a few moments, the priest made the announcement.**_

_** "May I now present Mr. Dinozzo-Gibbs."**_

_** All their friends cheered as they walked down the aisle and out of the church.**_

** Gibbs woke up and held the letter tightly. Grabbing Tony's pillow, he turned and inhaled his scent still present from their lovemaking the night before.**

** "I will get you back, Tones. I promise you. Vance will go down for this."**

** Holding Tony's pillow to his chest, he fell into a dreamless sleep.**

_**TBC ha ha ha**_

"_**The Dance" by Garth Brooks is the name of the song I used in Tony's letter.**_


	8. Wild As The Wind

**Wild As the Wind**

**By jjd022980**

** Gibbs walked into the bullpen as if it was on fire. Grabbing McGee, they made their way into MTAC. Gibbs glared at all the operators and they left the room in a hurry knowing that the ex-marine was beyond pissed. Walking towards the panel, he pressed a button and sealed the room. Turning, he looked at a shell shocked McGee. He sighed and scrubbed his face. He put his hand on his shoulder.**

** "I'm sorry Tim. You must know what has been going on."**

** Tim nodded. "Y…yes boss, I do." He swallowed. "W…what do you want me to do?"**

** Gibbs sighed and sat down. "I…I need to get in touch with the Seahawk. I…I have to see Tony, but I want to do it under the radar and I especially don't want Vance finding out."**

** McGee smiled. What Gibbs didn't know was, that McGee was in contact with the skipper of the Seahawk setting up a communication link for Tony so that he could talk to Gibbs in private if need be. He looked at his boss and smiled even more.**

** "Have your six, boss." He sat down and punched in a few numbers and keystrokes and Tony's office was on the screen. **

** Gibbs stood up as he heard crying in the background. He put the headset on and walked closer to the big screen. Controlling his rising emotions, he called out,**

** "Tones, Tones, its Jet. Please Tones, come to me."**

**XXXXXX**

**Tony leaned heavily into the pillow and let his tears fall. "Oh God Jet, I'm so sorry."**

**He closed his eyes, wanting sleep to come to him, but in the distance he heard a voice call out,**

"**Please Tones, come to me."**

**Tony looked around the ship. **_**I'm going insane and I've only been here a day.**_

**Gibbs smiled. "You are not going nuts, Tones. Come to me."**

**Tony scrambled out of bed and headed towards his computer. There on the small screen was his husband staring right back him with his soulful blue eyes. He put on his headset and put his hand on the screen.**

"**J…Jet? Is that you?"**

**Gibbs smiled. "Yes Tones, it's me. I'm here thanks to someone who should know very well."**

**Tony looked and saw McGee at the panel.**

"**P…Probie h…how?"**

**Tim put on the headset. "The skipper and I have it covered. He was able to find a secure line that Vance couldn't find and I protected it with a firewall. I will give Gibbs the info that way you too can keep in touch with each other with a very secure laptop. I'm going to have Abby help me with it and keep Vance in the dark. This isn't fair after we just got you back."**

**Tony smiled. "I guess the cyber unit taught you some skills, Probie. I…I can't thank you enough."**

"**No worries Tony." He looked towards Gibbs. "Boss, you got a few minutes. I'll patch in audio to the headset so you have some privacy."**

**Gibbs nodded and smiled. "Thanks Tim." He turned towards the screen. "I got your letter, Tones."**

**Tony ducked his head. "I…I'm sorry, Jet. I…I didn't know what else to do."**

**Gibbs stared at him. "If I was there right now, I would be head slapping you for feeling sorry for yourself, that's for sure."**

**Tony smiled a real smile. "Damn, good thing you can't do it through the screen."**

"**Smartass." He shook his head. "I will get you back Tones. Trust the skipper. He's a good man and he will protect you. You won't be on that damn ship for long."**

**Tim looked at his watch. He turned and tapped it. Gibbs nodded.**

"**Tones, we are losing the signal. Remember that I love you and you take care of yourself, you got me. Play our song."**

**Tones nodded. "Same to you Jet." He turned to McGee. Gibbs tapped the headset and McGee put it on.**

"**Yeah Tony."**

"**Take care of him Tim. Don't let him get reckless."**

"**I will Tony. I think we will be all keeping tabs on him for you."**

**Tony turned towards Gibbs. He put his hand on the screen.**

"**I love you, Jet."**

**Gibbs walked towards the big screen and did the same thing. "Love you too, Tones. Take care of yourself."**

**Tony nodded and the screen went black.**

**Gibbs pulled off the headset and sat heavily in the chair. McGee turned to face him. Gibbs gave him a half smile.**

"**Thanks Tim."**

**Tim stood up and walked towards the door. "Your welcome, boss. I'm going to see Abby about that laptop. Don't worry he won't be gone long. It will be too quiet without him here to keep us in line." McGee walked out of MTAC. Gibbs looked at the blank screen.**

"**I hope your right, Tim. I hope your right."**

**XXXXXXX**

**A week had passed since Tony was back on the Seahawk. The team had been working on a cold case in light of crime being slow. The elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out with his ever present coffee in his hands. He walked towards his desk and grabbed his badge and gun.**

"**Gear up! We have a dead Marine in Rock Creek Park!"**

**Ziva and Tim grabbed their gear and looked towards Tony's desk. Gibbs looked too and sighed.**

"**I know, come on. We got to get moving."**

**They nodded and headed out to the crime scene.**

**Rock Creek Park was beautiful this time of year. The water was crisp and cool as the leaves were turning into beautiful shades of orange and yellow. The air itself was crisp and cool. Gibbs leaned down at the dead body, looking at Ducky.**

"**What do you have Duck?"**

**The old ME smiled. "Well Jethro, this poor fellow met a bullet to the chest and to the head." He tried to turn the body. "Jethro if you please?"**

**Gibbs nodded and they turned the body. Ducky continued. "Here's the exit wound."**

**Gibbs looked at the bullet wound and took notes. He turned towards McGee and Ziva.**

"**Find the bullet casings and give them to Abby."**

**They nodded. "Yes Boss."**

**Gibbs stared at Tim for a minute and ran towards him.**

"**McGee Down!"**

**The bullet slammed into his body as he pushed Tim to the ground. Ziva ducked and took aim at the shooter. She ran to his position to find the shooter gone. Ducky ran over to Gibbs and applied pressure to his wound.**

"**Hang on Jethro. Help is on its way."**

**Gibbs grabbed Tim's jacket. "Tell Tony, I'm sorry." His eyes rolled into the back of head and the world went black.  
><strong>

**XXXXXXX**

"**Agent Afloat to the bridge! Agent Afloat to the bridge!"**

**Tony ran down the corridor as the sailors made a hole for him. Reaching the bridge, he stopped to catch his breath. The skipper walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**My office now."**

**Tony gulped and followed the captain into his office. The skipper pointed to the chair.**

"**Sit."**

**Tony did as he was told. Handing Tony a headset, the skipper pushed a button and McGee was on the small screen. Tony looked at the screen and the look on his face. He knew something was wrong.**

"**Probie, what happened? Where's Jet?"**

**McGee sighed and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Gibbs was shot, Tony."**

**Tony paled. "Oh God Tim, no please tell me he's okay."**

**McGee gulped. "The bullet ripped through his shoulder. He…he took a bullet for me. The…the doctors have him in surgery right now. He co'd twice on the way to Bethesda."**

**Tears gleamed in Tony's eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Oh…oh God. He can't die, Tim."**

"**Dr. Pitt is taking care of him Tony. You know the boss; he's too stubborn to die."**

**Tony sniffed. "I wish I was there. I…I just talked to him last night."**

**Tim nodded. "I know Tony. He came in a good mood this morning, until we got that case." McGee turned and saw the doctor coming out of the ER. "Hang on Tony. Dr. Pitt is coming out."**

**Tony held his breath as Tim handed Dr. Pitt the headset.**

"**Hey Tony. Good to see you again."**

**Tony nodded. "You too, Brad. How is Jet?"**

**Brad smiled. "Right to the point I see, just like your husband."**

**Tony glared at him.**

**Brad shook his head. "He will be fine, Tony. The bullet nicked an artery and chipped a little bit of the bone. He's going to be out of commission for a while ad needs to have some PT for the shoulder. He is resting right now, but he was asking for you."**

**Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God."**

**The signal started to break up. Tony looked at the screen. I'm losing you Brad."**

**Brad nodded. "Okay Tony, I'll let you go."**

**The screen went black. The skipper grabbed his phone.**

"**XO, report to the skippers corridors, ASAP."**

**A few seconds later the XO appeared.**

"**Yes skipper."**

"**Get a COD ready for Agent Dinozzo. He's going on medical leave for a couple of days."**

**The XO nodded. "What about the Director, skipper?"**

**The skipper nodded. "I will handle that. You do as I ask."**

**The XO nodded and left the room. The skipper patted Tony on the shoulder. "Two days is all I can give you without causing trouble."**

**Tony stood and smiled. "Thanks, skipper."**

**The skipper nodded. "Anytime, Dinozzo. Anytime. Now go pack and go see your husband."**

**Tony ran out of the room as if it was on fire. The skipper shook his head and smiled.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Tony walked down the hospital corridor and headed towards the nurses station. He walked up and plastered his best Dinozzo smile.**

"**I'm here to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs, please."**

**The nurse looked up and gave him a steely glare. "And you are? Only family can see him? Are you family?"**

**Tony shook his head. **_**Of course I get Nurse Ratchet for night duty. **_**He sighed. "Look lady. I've been on three planes all of them bumpy, just to come see my husband. I should be on his list if you take a look. I'm Anthony Dinozzo-Gibbs."**

**The nurse stared at him and then looked at the clipboard. "ID please?"**

**Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out his badge. "Here!" He tossed his badge at her.**

**The nurse rolled her eyes. "No need to get an attitude."**

**A few seconds later, Dr. Pitt showed up. He looked at the head nurse and smiled.**

"**Karen, he's fine. That is Mr. Gibbs' husband. Give the boy a break. He just came off an aircraft carrier to see him."**

**Karen looked up and smiled apolitically. "I'm sorry, my dear boy. I didn't know. I will take you to see him."**

**She walked around the desk and ushered Tony down the hall towards Gibbs room. She stopped in front of the door.**

"**Take as much time as you need. I'll see to it the nurses make sure you are comfortable."**

**Tony leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."**

**She patted his. "You are certainly welcome." She walked away leaving Tony alone.**

**Tony walked into the room and quietly grabbed the chair and slid it close to Gibbs bed. He grabbed his hand and kissed the wedding ring.**

"**I thought I told you to be careful Jet. I can't leave you alone for a week."**

**Gibbs eyes fluttered open. He looked around and then smiled. **

"**Hey."**

**Tony got up and kissed his forehead. "Hey yourself." He sat back down. "I thought I told you to be careful."**

**Gibbs tried to shrug, but hissed in pain instead. "You know me. I couldn't let McGee get shot."**

**Tony grabbed his hand. "Well you're sort of forgiven. I can't have your six on a ship."**

**Gibbs squeezed back. "I want you here."**

"**Not going to happen."**

**They both turned and saw Vance standing at the door.**

**Tony glared at him. "I have every right to be here, director."**

**Vance put a toothpick in his mouth. He smiled evilly at Tony.**

"**Nope, your ass is going back on that ship, now."**

**Tony stood up and stood nose to nose with Vance. "Just because you are a homophobic asshole, doesn't mean you can keep me from my husband!" Tony's chest started to constrict in pain. He grabbed it, trying to calm down his breathing. **_**Not good. Not good at all. **_

**Dr. Pitt appeared in the room. He saw Tony panting for breath as he saw the new visitor standing in the room. He glared at them.**

"**I don't know who you are, but this is a hospital and you don't have authorization to be here. So I suggest that you leave."**

**Vance sneered at the doctor. "Not without Dinozzo."**

**Brad shook his head. "He's not going anywhere until his husband is out of the hospital."**

**Vance sneered at both of them. "This isn't over Dinozzo. Not by a long shot." He turned and exited the room.**

**Brad turned to Tony who was having a hard time catching his breath. Brad went to him and grabbed him, sitting him in the chair. He pushed the call button. "Get me an oxygen mask ASAP!"**

**Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on, Tones. Calm down, breathe easy. Breath with me."**

**Tony looked at Gibbs, squeezing his hand as he was trying to catch his breath. Karen ran into the room with the oxygen mask. Putting it on Tony's face, Brad lifted the footrest on the chair.**

"**Deep slow breaths Tony. Squeeze Gibbs' hand."**

**Gibbs squeezed his hand. "Come on Tones. Breathe for me."**

**Tony looked into his husband's eyes, leaned into the chair and passed out.**

**A couple of hours later, he felt someone rubbing his hair, bringing him back to the present. He slowly opened his eyes and found the beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled.**

"**H…hey."**

**Gibbs stopped rubbing his hair and grabbed his hand. "Hey yourself."**

**Tony looked around and felt the nasal cannel in his nose. "W…what the hell h…happened? T…the last thing I remember was Vance and then nothing."**

"**I can answer that question for you."**

**They turned and saw Brad standing in the doorway. He walked over and checked all his vitals. After his exam, he looked at both of them.**

"**You had an attack. Your lungs aren't used to the sudden pressure change that you went through. After being on those planes, wasn't good for them." He looked at Gibbs. "Does your new boss know about Tony's lungs, or does he give a shit?"**

**Gibbs shook his head and smiled. He knew there was a reason he liked Brad. "No he doesn't and if he did he wouldn't give a shit."**

**Tony started to cough. Brad went over and pounded on his back and gently set him back down. **

"**T…thanks."**

**Brad smiled. "No worries. You are not going back on that ship anytime soon. I'll make damn sure."**

**Tony looked at both of them and started to panic. Gibbs grabbed his hand.**

"**Tones you need to calm down. Please Tones."**

**Tony took short deep breaths as he breathed in the oxygen. After a while, he calmed down. Brad patted his shoulder.**

"**I know a really good friend on the top. I'll make sure that Vance gets punished and Tony's stays on dry land."**

**Tony looked at him with wide eyes. Gibbs squeezed his hand. He turned towards Brad and sighed.**

"**He knows about us, Brad."**

**Brad smiled. "Well, well that makes it better. Don't worry the person I know will keep your relationship a secret." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Give me a couple of days and your problem will be solved."**

**Gibbs smiled. "I…I don't know what to say, Brad."**

**Brad nodded. "You two deserve all the happiness in the world, even though it can be cruel." He walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone to ponder their thoughts of what just happened.**

_**TBC **_


	9. Stand

**Stand**

**By jjd022980**

** The shooter stood watch outside the hospital looking from his scope. He sneered at the scene and then pulled out his cell phone.**

** "They are still there. What do you want me to do?"**

** The voice on the other end spoke quietly. "Wait until they are released. Gibbs needs to realize who is in charge here and it certainly is not him."**

** "So you want me to target his husband?"**

** "Yes. Will that be a problem?"**

** "No sir. It would be my pleasure to teach him a lesson."**

** The voice sneered. "I knew there was a reason why I hired you. Good work at the park by the way."**

** "Your welcome and it was my pleasure."**

** They both hung up. The shooter picked his scope back up and continued to watch the window.**

**XXXXXX**

** Brad walked into the room and looked at the scene before him. Sometime during the night, Tony managed to get into Gibbs bed without removing his oxygen and snuggled close to his husband. He shook his head.**

** "Wonders never cease to amaze me." He walked quietly into the room and went to check on both of his patients. **

**Gibbs startled awake, holding Tony protectively close to him. Brad put a hand on his shoulder.**

** "Easy, Gibbs. I wanted to check you guys out this morning. Didn't mean to startle you."**

** Gibbs smiled slowly, holding Tony close. "Its okay, Brad. I wanted him to sleep easier. I hope you don't mind."**

** Brad shook his head. "Not at all. How is his breathing? Anymore coughing during the night?"**

** Gibbs leaned over and put his ear to Tony's mouth. "It's still a little raspy, but not as bad as last night."**

** Grabbing his stethoscope, Brad quietly placed it on Tony's chest. Tony didn't even flinch. "I don't like that sound, especially with his lungs the way they are. When he wakes, I want to find out what brought on that attack."**

** "Probably being on that damn boat again. " Gibbs grumbled.**

** "Well that could be it, but I want to make sure its nothing serious."**

** Tony stirred. "Jet."**

** Gibbs pulled him closer, kissing him on the head. "Ssh, sleep love. I'm here."**

** Tony snuggled closer and remained asleep.**

** Brad looked at them and smiled. "I'm happy for you two. You deserve each other." Pulling out a card, he gave it to Gibbs. "My friend will meet you when you are released. He didn't want to meet here just in case your boss showed up again."**

** Gibbs put the card on the night stand. "Thanks Brad, for everything."**

** Brad walked towards the door. "That's what friends are for, Gibbs. See you later." He walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Nurse Karen made her into the room with another blanket. She walked over to the bed and covered him up. Gibbs smiled at the gesture. She nodded and walked out of the room.**

** Gibbs pulled Tony closer and fell back asleep.**

**XXXXXX**

** In the bullpen, McGee and Ziva were working away trying to find out who there victim was and who was trying to kill them again. McGee's phone rang. He picked it up.**

** "Yeah Abs, what is it?"**

** "Can you and Ziva come to my lab? It's important."**

** "On our way, Abs." He hung up and looked at Ziva.**

** "Come on Ziva, Abby has got something and needs us both."**

** She nodded and followed him to Abby's lab.**

** In Abby's lab, they stood around the center table, waiting for Abby to appear. Abby came bouncing out of the office and walked right towards them. She grabbed a remote and locked down the lab.**

** "This is a lockdown and nothing can leave this room, got me?"**

** Both Ziva and McGee nodded. "Got it Abs. What's up? Why the lockdown?"**

** Abs nodded. "I just got a call from a friend on the Seahawk. Don't ask me how or why, because I'm not telling, but Tony was the target all along."**

** McGee looked at her. "What do you mean, Tony was the target?"**

** She grabbed her remote and pointed it at the screen as pictures of Tony's quarters were on the screen. **

** "They found bugs in Tony's office, hidden in very good places. Tony didn't know about them. Our shooter was listening to Tony and Gibbs' conversations all the time. Our victim was a trap."**

** She looked at McGee. "He wanted Gibbs to get shot, so Tony can come back here. Someone wants Tony badly and he is using us and Gibbs as bait."**

** Ziva shook her head. "Does Gibbs know about this?"**

** Abby shook her head. "No, but he needs to know, and we need to protect them both."**

** McGee looked at the screen and then at the girls. "Okay, we need to keep this on the down low. We need to find out who would want Tony dead and why?"**

** "Besides the Director?" Abby grunted.**

** Tim put her hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel Abs, and I'm starting to have a feeling as to why he wanted Tony back on that ship."**

** "So, he could hurt Tony, without Gibbs there protecting him."**

** They all looked at Ziva and smiled. "Wow, good point Ziva. Why didn't I see that before?" He turned to Abby. "Contact the skipper on the Seahawk and let him know what is going on. He will keep it on the down low."**

** He turned to Ziva. "Go to the hospital and go let Gibbs know, but not Tony. I will call and make sure Tony isn't there. He doesn't need to have another attack, like last night."**

** The girls nodded. Gibbs had called Tim and let him know about everything, when Tony finally fell asleep and he called the girls too. He knew they would keep it a secret if need be.**

** "Okay McGee. On my way."**

** Tim smiled. "Thank guys."**

** Abby hugged him. "Hey no one hurts our family."**

** She unlocked the lab as Tim and Ziva headed out the door.**

**XXXXXX**

** Tony lay on the cold exam table and looked around. He hadn't been on this thing since the plague and it still scared him. The attack last night scared him. It felt as though he was dying all over again, but then again he remembered he didn't have permission to die.**

** Brad looked at the window and pressed the intercom. "Ready Tony?"**

** Tony shook his head and shivered a little bit. "No, but go ahead."**

** Brad smiled. "It's going to be okay, Tones."**

** Tony smiled. "Only Gibbs calls me that."**

** "Yeah, I know. He told me to call you that to let you know he is with you." He pushed the button and Tony slid into the machine. "Just breathe normally Tony, just like last time. I want to see your lungs."**

** Tony closed his eyes and allowed to machine to do its work.**

** A couple hours later, he woke back up in Gibbs room.**

** "Hey, sleepyhead, glad of you to join us."**

** Tony looked at him and smiled. "I passed out didn't I?"**

** Gibbs stroked his hair. "Yeah, Brad didn't have the heart to wake you and he knows you sleep like a rock, so they just plopped you in here."**

** He snuggled closer to his husband. "I can get use to this."**

** He hugged him tighter. "Me too."**

** "Am I interrupting something, yes?"**

** They turned and smiled at their new visitor. Tony stood up slowly and went to hug her.**

** "Hello my ninja. What brings you here?"**

** Ziva shook her head. "I can't have a reason to visit without it being work, yes?"**

** Gibbs looked at her and then at Tony. "Hey let her sit. Quit interrogating her, Tones." He pointed to the chair. "Please have a seat, Ziver."**

** Ziva smiled at the nickname and sat down in the chair. "How are you both?"**

** Gibbs shrugged slowly. "Sore and really want to get out of here."**

** Tony coughed a little bit. "Tired."**

** Ziva smiled at them both. "Good to hear."**

** At that moment, Dr. Pitt entered the room.**

** He smiled as he saw who it was. "Ah, Ms. Ziva, good to see you again."**

** She smiled. "You too Brad."**

** He looked at Tony, who was still a little bit pale. "How are you feeling Tony?"**

** Tony took a deep breath and then sudden coughed. "Like a Mack truck hit me head on."**

** He held up the x-rays. "Well I have some good news and some bad news? Which one do you want to hear first?"**

** Tony looked at Gibbs and then back at Brad. "Bad first."**

** "Well, your lungs right now aren't in good shape. Being on that boat and then the sudden pressure changes did a number on them. I want you to stay here for a couple of days so that I can monitor them. I don't want you out with the weather changing."**

** Tony's eyes blinked the unwanted tears away. Gibbs grabbed his hand. "Its okay, Tones. You do need to rest. This might do you some good."**

** Tony looked at his husband and sighed. He then looked back at Brad. "What's the good news?"**

** He looked at Gibbs. "Well, Gibbs, I'm releasing you today once I check out the shoulder and make sure it's okay. In three weeks I want you to start PT on it. You are bound to a desk until I clear you."**

** Gibbs looked at him. "But what about Tony?"**

** "Well, I'm going to start him on some cleansing treatments. Those lungs took a beating. Don't worry it's only for a couple of days. The attack last night worried me." He glared at Tony. "I know for certain you knew you weren't feeling well and you hid it."**

** Tony ducked his head. "I…I had a lot of things on my mind."**

** Brad walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand Tony, but you should've known better, with all the treatments we have been doing since the plague. Maybe this is a hard lesson for you to learn and don't worry, I will make sure the nurses know that Gibbs will be staying with you throughout this."**

** Nurse Karen walked into the room at that moment. "The treatments are ready, doctor."**

** Brad nodded. "Thanks Karen." He looked at Tony. "Go with her and get all set up. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here with your husband."**

** Gibbs got up slowly and walked over to Tony. Kissing him on the cheek, he hugged him. "Hey, I'll see you before I head home and grab some stuff. Hang in there okay. You are not going on that damn ship ever again."**

** Tony ducked his head and followed Nurse Karen out the door. Gibbs sat back heavily on the bed. Brad walked over to him and patted his shoulder.**

** "Hey, it's going to be alright. You can post a couple of guards on his door so that way he doesn't make a run for it. I already know of the situation, Gibbs. Now it's up to you to do your part and for your sake I hope you are doing the right thing."**

** He walked out of the room and left them alone.**

** Gibbs looked and Ziva and sighed. "Am I doing the right thing, Ziver, by keeping him in the dark?"**

** Ziva stood up and patted his good shoulder. "You are Gibbs. You are protecting the man you love most in the world and our friend. What Vance did was wrong and he will pay for this."**

** Gibbs stared at her and smiled. "You are not going to go all Mossaud on us are you?"**

** She got up and kissed his cheek. "Well, it won't hurt."**

** Gibbs chuckled. "Just be careful, Ziver. I don't want Tony worrying about you too. He's going to have enough problems as it is."**

** She shook her head. "No problem Gibbs." She grabbed a bag and placed by the bed. "Thought you need some change of clothes and stuff to keep both you and Tony busy."**

**He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for everything Ziver."**

**She smiled and walked out of the room. At that moment, Brad walked back into the room with Gibbs discharge papers. He handed them to him.**

"**Here you go and he's all settled if you want to wash and change before you go see him."**

**Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Brad."**

"**Your welcome, Gibbs." He walked out of the room just as Gibbs went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.**

**XXXXXX**

**Tony lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. **_**Well at least no blue lights and I'm not hacking up blood. **_**He breathed in the oxygen slowly, fighting the urge to cough. He felt a hand grab his and squeeze. He looked at him and smiled.**

** "Hey handsome. All settled in?"**

** Tony turned away and looked at the window. "Very funny Jet. Very funny."**

** Gibbs got up and lightly head slapped him with his good hand. Tony turned and glared at him.**

** "What the hell was that for?"**

** "You know damn well what that was for. I will not allow you to sulk for the few days you are in here and besides," he leaned back and released the footrest. "At least there aren't blue lights and you aren't alone like last time."**

** Tony nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, you do have a point."**

** Gibbs grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Hey, let's take a little nap. We both had a rough night and I for one could use some shut eye."**

** Tony looked at him. "I…I know we aren't at home but can you rub my head just like when we are in bed so I can sleep?"**

** Gibbs sat up and moved closer to Tony. Kissing his forehead, he smiled. "Sure Tones. Just close your eyes and I'll be right here when you wake up."**

** Tony leaned back, closing his eyes as Gibbs began to rub his scalp. After a few moments, Tony was sleeping peacefully. Gibbs sat back in the chair, grabbing his hand, and stood watch over his sleeping husband.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Vance looked out the window chewing on his toothpick. After watching the bullpen for a few minutes, he decided to hide out in his office. He knew something was up, but he wasn't going to tip his hand. Walking over towards the phone, he dialed a familiar number.**

** "I want you to make your move. Be as quiet as possible. Gibbs must not find out what you are up too, understand?"**

** "Yes director Vance, I understand."**

** Vance smiled and hung up.**

** On the other side of town, Ben Guidon smiled evilly. "You are mine, Dinozzo, just wait and see." **

_**TBC**_


	10. In Anothers Eyes

**In Another's Eyes**

**By jjd022980**

**The hissing machines were the only sound in the silent room as the older man kept watch over his charge. So many things have gone on for them the past few months that it would put in strain on any relationship, but this relationship was solid and unbreakable.**

** Gibbs sat back in the chair and took Tony's hand. He rubbed the ring and massaged the knuckles gently. He looked at the peaceful face that slept on through the night, thanks to the many medicines pumping through his body. He was used to late nights since his days as a sniper. He would be up for days on end waiting for the time to strike. It was a hard discipline to learn. Tony never understood that, but he accepted and respected it. That's what made this relationship work.**

** He sat back in the chair and took the book off the nightstand. Smiling, he ran a hand over the cover. Ziva was smart enough to pack their photo album to help pass the time. Tony started it the first year they were married. Shaking his head, he flipped open the book and looked at a certain page. He touched the picture with a smooth hand, remembering exactly where and when it was taken.**

_**The ocean crashed back and forth on the shore. The two lovers were lying on the blanket, sheathed in sweat and moonlight as they made love along with the waves.**_

_** Tony placed his hand on Gibbs' cheek and whispered softly in his ear. "Let go, Jet. I'm here."**_

_** Gibbs looked into those soulful green eyes and gave in to their depths. Landing softly on his husband, he pulled the blanket over their cooling bodies. Pulling Tony closer, he held him tight.**_

_** "God, I love you so damn much." He lifted their intertwined hands, kissing the rings. "You're mine forever."**_

_** Tony lifted his head, kissing him softly. "And you are mine forever."**_

_** They made love into the night as the waves matched their rhythm.**_

** Gibbs smiled at the picture and continued to flip through the album. He got to the last page and smiled. He lifted the picture and held it against his chest. He looked at it and ran a finger across the sweet smile. He looked at his sleeping husband, controlling his emotions. He never could quite understand why Tony always read him so well. He looked down at the picture and smiled more.**

** "Well Shan, looks like your part of our lives too."**

** He looked down at the picture and wondered what his wife would think of Tony. He'd always known Tony understood about his first family. They had a long talk after he came back from Mexico. They stayed up all night and just let loose. He remembered Tony holding him, allowing him to relive his grief over losing Shannon and Kelly. When he looked into those hazel eyes, it hit him hard. He knew Tony, after all of the others, was his one constant, as he was Tony's. After everything was said and done, he got down on his knees, and asked Tony to marry him. Then they made love that night.**

** Putting the picture back into the album carefully, he put the book down on the nightstand. He rubbed Tony's forehead, placing a kiss on it, and sat down in the chair, continuing his vigil, unbeknownst to both of them their enemy was about to strike.**


	11. Shattered

**Shattered**

**By jjd022980**

**He walked stealthy through the hallway as he made his way towards his intended target. Seeing one part of his plan come into place, he smiled evilly. The unsuspecting doctor turned his back to him and the man viciously pounced. Sticking the small needle into his neck and covering his mouth to keep him from calling out for help, he dragged the doctor into the closet and quietly shut the door. Making sure that everything was secured and that no one saw him, he hid in another room, waiting for another time to strike once again.**

**XXXXX**

** Waking up suddenly from his nap, Gibbs heard the commotion coming from outside the door.**

** "Someone call security, Dr. Pitt has been attacked."**

** Gut churning he turned to Tony to make sure he was still sleeping soundly. Seeing that his husband was still resting, he got up and ran out of the room and headed towards the nurse's station. Seeing the panic on the head nurses face, he looked right at Karen, knowing she would be the calm one. His boss mask was in full force as he spoke up.**

** "What happened? You said Dr. Pitt has been attacked?"**

** Karen turned to him, still cradling the phone in her hand. "Oh, Agent Gibbs, yes he was, we were worried when he didn't report for his rounds. One of the nurses found him in the storage closet unconscious."**

** Looking at his husbands room and then at the distraught nurse, he hung up the phone. "Take me to him, now!"**

** She nodded, knowing when he spoke like that, he was serious. They ran down the hall as the attacker made his way to Tony's room.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Blinking the cobwebs from his drug induced brain he sat up slowly looking for his husband.**

** "Jet, Jet, where are you?"**

** Ben Guidon silently stepped out of the shadows holding a pillow against his chest. "I'm certainly not your precious Jet." He walked towards the bed, holding the pillow above his head. "It was wise of the captain of the Seahawk to keep you from me, but now no one is here to save you from me."**

** Tony looked at him wide-eyed. "Ben, please you don't want to do this!"**

** He was cut off as the pillow made contact with his face. Ben watched the heart monitor speed up and then a few seconds later flat lined.**

** Leaving the pillow on his face, Ben smirked. "Nice knowing you Dinozzo." He walked out of the room, quietly as he came. He got out of the hospital and into his car. Pulling out his cell phone, he made the call.**

** "It's done." He hung up.**

** On the other end, Vance smiled. "Good riddance, Dinozzo." He walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured a stiff drink.**

**XXXXXX**

** Gibbs ran down the hallway and made his way through all the nurses and doctors. Finally making it to Brad, he leaned down and looked into his eyes.**

** "Brad, Brad, what happened?"**

** Shaking the cobwebs, Brad looked at Gibbs. "I don't know. I was on my way to check up on you and Tony and I was attacked from behind. Then I woke up here."**

** Gibbs looked down the hallway and suddenly stood up. "Oh God, Tony!"**

** He ran down the hallway with Karen on his heels. Just as he got to his room, he found Tony's lifeless body on the bed. Running towards the bed, he threw the pillow on the floor and looked at Karen.**

** "Do something! Now!"**

** Karen's voice rang over the hospital speaker as doctors and nurses rushed to Tony's room. Gibbs was shoved out of the room, allowing the crash team to do their jobs. He stood their in horror, feeling helpless, as they tried to revive his husband.**

** "You don't have my permission to die Dinozzo! You god damn well better not die!"**

** The team pumped air into his chest and continued the chest compressions. The doctor rubbed the crash paddles together. Once they were charged, he placed them on Tony's chest.**

** "Clear!"**

** A shock went through Tony as his body lifted up in the air.**

** "You don't have permission to die Dinozzo!"**

** The doctor glared at him. "Get him out here now!"**

** Karen went out of the room and took Gibbs into the waiting room. **

** "Stay here." She glared at him, pointing a finger at him. "I mean it, stay put."**

** She ran back into the room. Gibbs sat in the chair and leaned his head against the wall.**

** "You will not die, Tony! You don't have my permission."**

** He closed his eyes and waited.**

"**Agent Gibbs," Karen called to him as she walked into the waiting room a few minutes later. "I need you to come with me."**

"**Is he?" Gibbs asked.**

"**He's alive but it's not good." Karen gently walked Gibbs into the room. The sight of his husband unconscious on the bed and the addition of a breathing tube almost knocked him off his feet.**

"**What happened?" Gibbs ran a hand over his face.**

"**His lungs were already weak," Brad explained. "We got his heart started again but he's not able to breathe on his own. We're going to monitor him closely. The risks of complications are great."**

**He looked at his friend. "What do you mean by great?"**

**Brad shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gibbs but we had to induce a coma. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. They knew his condition and knew the risk. I'm going to give it to you straight and you aren't going to like it all." He looked down at his clipboard and then back at Gibbs. "There is a chance Tony isn't coming out of this. He was without oxygen for a short period of time." He walked over towards Gibbs and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm truly sorry, Gibbs."**

**Walking out of the room with his head down, the young doctor left.**

**Gibbs sat down heavily in the chair next to Tony's bed. Grabbing his hand, he squeezed it tightly. "You damn well don't have my permission to die Tony. You better come back to me."**


	12. A Love So Beautiful

**A Love So Beautiful**

**By jjd022980**

_**Tony walked along the white sandy beach. Finding a soft place to sit, he looked around curiously as to why he was here. One minute he remembered he was in the hospital bed and the next he was here. He looked out towards the ocean and wondered why he was here. He lay down on the soft sand and closed his eyes, letting the soft ocean waves calm him.**_

**XXXXXXX**

** Gibbs held onto the limp, lifeless hand stroking the wedding ring. He felt so helpless sitting there and hoping beyond hope that this was just a bad dream and he was going to wake up with Tony in his arms. Scrubbing the tears from his face, he leaned back and took the scrapbook from the night stand. Turning to the page he needed, he stared at the beautiful face.**

** "Shannon if you can hear me, please help us. I don't want to lose him like I lost you and Kelly. Please Shan, bring him back to me."**

** He continued to stare at the picture, letting the tears roll down his face.**

** XXXXXX**

_** Tony woke up from his nap to some giggling on the beach. He rose up slowly and stared in utter shock. On the beach with her fire red hair, was Gibbs first wife and his beautiful daughter building a sand castle, well trying to anyway. He looked away suddenly feeling unworthy of being in her presence.**_

_** Shannon looked up and smiled. Shaking her head, she grabbed her daughter by the hand and walked towards him. Sitting down beside him, she gave him a light head smack.**_

_** "You are totally worthy to be in my presence, Anthony, or should I call you Tony."**_

_** Tony shook his head, chuckling. "I should've known who taught him the head smacks." He looked up at her. "And the rules too."**_

_** Shannon smiled brightly. "You better believe it mister. Someone had to set him straight."**_

_** Tony ducked his head. "I…I'm truly honored to meet you."**_

_** She shook her head and lifted his head. "Tony, you have nothing to feel unworthy of. I'm very proud of Jet that he finally found someone as accepting as you and let us into their lives. Besides," she pointed at Kelly who was looking at the water. "This little one has a crush on you."**_

_** Blushing, Tony ducked his head again. "Wow, I still got it. Even eight year olds love me." He looked up. "She is beautiful just like her mom."**_

_** Shannon laughed. "Oh you are a charmer. No wonder Jet loves you."**_

_** Tony smiled. "Thanks, I think." He looked out towards the water. "So, why am I here talking to you and not Jet?"**_

_** Shannon shook her head. "Well, Jet has taught you well, straight to the point as always. It's going to take a while."**_

_** Tony looked at the water and sighed. "It looks like I got all the time in the world now."**_

_** Shannon head smacked him again. "No more wallowing mister or the next one is going to be harder."**_

_** Tony threw his hands up. "Okay, okay, I give. Please no more."**_

_** Kelly got up and snuggled in Tony's lap. "Awesome story time!"**_

_** Shannon smiled and began to tell Tony why he was here.**_

**XXXXXX**

** Abby walked quietly into the room, making sure she didn't spill the contents of the cup she was holding. Setting the cup on the nightstand she enveloped Gibbs in a hug.**

** "He will pull through, Gibbs. He doesn't have your permission to die, remember."**

** Gibbs looked at her and sniffed. "I know. It's just hard Abs. I wasn't here watching his six, like I promised."**

** Abs let go of him, and lightly head smacked him. She knew she was the only one, besides Tony, that could get away with it. "You listen here, Bossman. You did nothing wrong. Brad was in trouble and as a friend you went to help him. Whoever did this was methodical and smart, but you are smarter or I should say we are."**

** She went to her purse and held a small tape. "The hospital staff gave me this. It's the surveillance tape. I have a good feeling that we caught who ever did this. McGee has a copy and is working on it now."**

** Right on cue, Gibbs cell phone rang. Grabbing it from the nightstand, he flipped it opened.**

** "Gibbs."**

** McGee took a deep breath to control the stutter. "Boss, we need you down at NCIS. You need to see this."**

** "Be there in a few." He snapped the phone shut. Turning towards Abby, his eyes told her of his turmoil. Abby shook her head. **

** "Go, Gibbs. " She kissed him on the cheek. "I will watch his six for you. Please find out who did this to him."**

** Gibbs hugged her and ran out of the room as if it was on fire.**

** Abby took Gibbs place beside Tony.**

** "Bossman will find out who has been torturing you Tones. You can guarantee that."**

** She grabbed his hand and continued the vigil, hoping that somehow Tony was going to wake up.**

**XXXXXX**

_** After Shannon was done, Tony looked at her. "You make it sound so simple."**_

_** "Life is never simple, Tony. It's the choices that we make that define who we are."**_

_** Tony looked out towards the water. "I know I've made some mistakes in my life to fill a book, but then finding Jet and sharing not only his life but mine I've always known I made a good choice." He turned to her. "But then meeting you and seeing your daughter, you can understand my fear and doubt."**_

_** Shannon pulled him into a hug. "Tony, I should be the one thanking you. You not only allowed Jet to open up but you allowed and understood how important we are to him. You didn't let him shut us out like last time. You saved him when he drowned. I wasn't ready for him to be here with us, but he wanted to come."**_

_** Tony ducked his head. "I kind of figured that out."**_

_** Kelly popped her head up. "But daddy loves you. I told him it was okay to come back."**_

_** Tony looked at the little girl and smiled. "I…I thank you for that."**_

_** Kelly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome. You need to go back to daddy. He loves you a lot and so do we."**_

_** Tony shook his head and smiled. "You are your father's daughter aren't you?"**_

_** "You better believe it mister."**_

_** She stood up and walked towards the water.**_

_** Shannon shook her head and grabbed Tony's hand. "She's right you know. You belong with Jet, but like I said the decision is only yours to make." She kissed his cheek and stood up. **_

_**She walked towards the water and went towards Kelly and continued on her way. Tony watched in awe and then ducked his head.**_

_** "I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want Jet to suffer anymore. I love him more than anything."**_

_** He walked towards the water and let the waves lap at his feet. Looking out towards the horizon, he tried to decide what his fate should be.**_


	13. Face To Face

**Face to Face**

**By jjd022980**

**I want to thank you guys that have been reviewing and alerting for this story! You guys rock and make me want to continue on this journey. This story has been a therapy for me since real life is crazy! So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Don't worry Vance and Ben will definitely not have a pleasant time in the next couple of chapters! If you guys want to help me decide please feel free to give me ideas!**

** Gibbs ran into the bullpen like it was on fire. All emotions trying not to come to the surface from the past few days, watching helplessly on the sideline as Tony faded away. **_**Oh hell no that isn't going to happen. Not on my watch. He damn well doesn't have my permission to die. **_

** The elevator doors dinged and McGee stepped out with not one but two coffee cups in his hands. Handing one to his boss, he smiled slightly. "Here boss, thought you might need it." Swallowing nervously, he asked the dreaded question. "Any change on Tony?"**

** Gibbs took a sip. He wanted to glare at the young man or maybe scream at him, but he knew Tim looked up to Tony as a big brother and he deserved an answer. Shaking his head and sighing, Gibbs spoke. "No change." Swallowing down the rising emotion, he took another sip of coffee. "T…thanks Tim."**

** McGee smiled. "Your welcome, Boss. I know if any one that is strong it's Tony. I know he doesn't have your permission to die and I know he's going to stick to that promise."**

** Taking another sip of coffee, the boss mask slipped into place.**

** "Why did you call me here, McGee?"**

** Tim nodded and sat down on his computer. A few key strokes later, he put the picture on the plasma screen. The coffee cup didn't stand a chance as it was squashed and hot liquid poured all over its unwilling victim.**

** With rage in his heart, Gibbs looked at the picture of Ben Guidon pulling Dr. Pitt into the storage closet, with a smile on his face. He continued to watch as he made his way towards Tony's room with a pillow in his arms.**

** Closing his eyes, he was starting to regret leaving Tony alone, but he also knew that Dr. Pitt was their friend and he was in trouble.**

** Opening his eyes, he continued to watch the screen as Ben made his way into Tony's room. Not wanting to watch anymore, Gibbs ran into the bathroom as Tim stood there in shock.**

**XXXXXXX**

_** Tony looked out towards the horizon as the waves crashed to and fro from the shore. Shannon's words were running through his mind like a movie scene. Tears screamed down his face as he thought of what his choices were. Taking a deep breath, he felt something grab his hand and tugged at it. Tony looked down at the little girls face and smiled.**_

_** "I thought you were with your mom."**_

_** Kelly smiled. "Nah, I thought I would hang with you a bit. You look lost and need a friend."**_

_** Tony shook his head. She was definitely Gibbs daughter. "I just miss your dad that's all."**_

_** Kelly tugged on his hand and led him away from the water. Pulling down on his hand, they sat down.**_

_** She leaned in closer to him, feeling comfortable in his presence. "I know daddy misses you too. Me and mommy miss him a lot, but then he has you to keep him happy. Daddy is handsome when he smiles."**_

_** Sniffling, Tony nodded. "Yeah he is. That's one of the things I love about him."**_

_** Kelly looked up at him and smiled. "What else do you like about my daddy?"**_

_** Tony laughed. "Wow you are curious, I see." Tony put his finger on his chin and continued, "There are a lot of things I love about your dad. He's loyal, faithful; he gives victims their voice when no one else listens."**_

_** Kelly looked out towards the ocean. "Does he go away a lot? He used to leave us a lot."**_

_** Tony looked down at her and he shook his head. "Not anymore. When he got hurt, he left for a while. I understand completely how you feel. It broke my heart, but then he finally shared me with you guys and then truly allowed me into his life."**_

_** Kelly hugged him. "It broke my heart every time he had to leave. Mommy and I always thought he wasn't going to come back, but it was us that didn't come back."**_

_** He hugged her tighter. "I know that feeling too."**_

_** They felt another set of arms wrapped around them. "Now, you understand the decision you have to make Tony. We didn't have that choice you do."**_

_** Tony looked at her and finally got the point. Standing up, he looked at the water. "You want me to tell him anything?"**_

_** The girls smiled. "That we love him and we are extremely happy for you guys and no more coming back here until you are both old and gray."**_

_** Tony shook his head and laughed. "That might be hard to do, but I will watch his six for as long as he has me."**_

_** Standing up, she lightly head smacked him. "Go you knucklehead. He will always trust you with his six."**_

_** He walked towards the water and gave her one final look. "Thanks for everything you guys. I will cherish this." He dove into the water and disappeared.**_

_** "And we will always love and thank you Tony. Take care of Jet for us."**_

_** She hugged her daughter tight as they watched the waves.**_


	14. Hello World

**Hello World**

**By jjd022980**

**Wow you guys are getting spoiled by me writing two chapters a day on this story! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! This is one of moments you have been waiting for!**

**Abby continued to read her magazine when a sound caught her attention. She leaned over and checked the machine that was making the noise and suddenly felt a hand grab her arm. She looked down and smiled at the frantic hazel eyes.**

"**Welcome back Tony boy."**

**Karen rushed in and paged Dr. Pitt as Tony began to struggle again the various tubes coming from his body. Karen looked at Abby and she understood.**

"**Tony you need to calm down. Dr. Pitt is coming. Hang on Tony boy. It's going to be alright."**

**He looked at her with his pleading eyes. She nodded. "I know. I will call Gibbs as soon as Dr. Pitt gets here, I promise."**

**Right on cue, Dr. Pitt came running in the room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went towards the bed. Looking at the monitors going off, he put a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. **

"**Tony you need to calm down."**

**Tony looked at the new voice and tried his best to relax.**

**Brad smiled. "Good boy. Let me check you out and I believe a phone call has to be made." He looked at Abby and nodded. **

**Abby got her cell phone out of her purse, waving it at tony. "I'm calling right now."**

**Walking towards the waiting room area, she pushed speed dial one. "Gibbs, Gibbs, you got to come back to the hospital Tony's awake."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Rinsing his mouth out, Gibbs looked up at the mirror at his haggard expression. Remembering the surveillance footage of Ben Guidon attacking Brad and then making his way to Tony's room didn't sit well. **

"**He's going to pay for what he did, but why are you here?"**

**Tossing the paper towel in the trash, he walked towards the door until he felt his phone vibrate. Flipping it open, he answered.**

"**Gibbs."**

**Abby's bouncy voice rang through the phone. "Gibbs, Gibbs, you got to come back. Tony's awake. Hurry!" Then the line went dead.**

**Rushing into the bullpen, he went towards Tim's desk.**

"**McGee, I'm going back to the hospital. Tony's awake."**

**Ziva and McGee both breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**What do you want us to do, Boss?"**

**Gibbs looked at the screen and then back at them. "I want to know why this son of a bitch is here and who sent him. I don't care what channels you have to hack or whatever favor who have to call in. I want to know why he tortured my husband and for what purpose."**

**He looked at Ziva. "I know this might be hard for you Ziver. But call your father. Maybe he can help as to why one of his agents is here."**

**Ziva nodded. "I will do that, Gibbs."**

**He nodded to both of them and headed towards the elevator. He waited until the doors, opened and stepped into them, letting them close.**

**On the balcony, Vance chewed harder on his toothpick. "Damn Dinozzo. Should've known better that he wouldn't disobey an order from Gibbs." He pulled out his cell phone, dialing the familiar number.**

"**We've got to talk. You know the place. I'll see you in an hour." He flipped the phone shut and walked back into his office.**

"**Don't worry, Dinozzo. I'm not done with you yet."**

**Grabbing his suitcase and jacket he headed out.**

"**Taking the rest of the day off Cynthia. I'll be back in the morning."**

**She nodded and as he walked out the door.**

**XXXXXX**

**Finding a parking space and ignoring a few honks from angry drivers, Gibbs rushed into the hospital and went to Tony's room. Dr. Pitt was waiting for him with a smile on his face. Shaking his head, he smiled.**

"**Took you long enough."**

**Gibbs glared at the man. It didn't phase Brad one bit. He looked at his clipboard and looked up. "That doesn't faze me anymore you know."**

**Gibbs growled. "Come on Brad. I'm in no mood."**

**Brad held his hands up. "Okay, you win. Tony by some miracle is good. I'm still keeping him on the breathing tube just so the lungs can recover. If and when I see that he can have a mask, I'll remove the tube."**

**Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. "Any after effects of the coma?"**

**Brad shook his head. "No and like I said it's a miracle that he even woke up. But then again once you give that boy an order, he's bound to obey."**

**Gibbs smiled. "Can I go see him?"**

**Brad stepped away. "Yes, you can. Abby is with him now. He's resting comfortably."**

**He put his hand on Brad's shoulder. "Thank you for everything Brad."**

**Brad smiled. "You're welcome Gibbs. I'll come back to check up on him, when I leave for home."**

**Gibbs nodded and walked into the room. Abby looked up smiling and relinquishing her spot by Tony's side. He walked slowly towards the bed as Abby stopped him to kiss his cheek.**

"**He's been wanting you. Dr. Pitt had to keep him calm so he wouldn't extract the tube. He's sleeping peacefully now."**

**Turning he evolved her into a hug. "Thanks Abbs. They need you back at the yard. The person on the tape was Ben Guidon."**

**Abby nodded. "T…that son of bitch. I'll help anyway I can." Grabbing her purse, she stomped out of the room.**

**Sitting down in the chair Abby occupied, he grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it.**

"**Thank you Shan for bringing him back to me."**

**He leaned back into the chair and finally got some much needed rest knowing that one part everything was okay.**


	15. If I Never Knew You

**If I Never Knew You**

**By jjd022980**

__**I want to thank you once again to my loyal readers for just loving this story! Here's a good part! Don't worry the good stuff is coming!**

** Tony lay in the hospital bed looking at the ceiling. Looking over at the chair beside his bed, he watched in awe as his husband slept on. He couldn't blame him though. The last few days were an emotional rollercoaster and with Ben Guidon out there they had to be on their game and not to forget Vance on a rampage to get him back out to sea. **

** Getting up slowly, he grabbed the scrapbook beside the bed. Walking ever so slowly with his IV and oxygen literally attached to his body, he made his way to the window. He was thankful the breathing tube didn't last long and Brad said it would be a good idea to get out of bed when he felt up to it. He told him the exercise would do him some good, but with the condition he didn't leave the room without someone. His lungs weren't exactly 100% quite yet and Brad didn't want to take any chances of another relapse.**

** Sitting down gingerly, he opened the book to Shannon and Kelly's page. He couldn't believe in his wildest dreams that he get to meet them. He still hadn't told Gibbs about the other side yet. He thought his husband would think he was nuts, but then again, Gibbs did surprise him a time or too.**

** Looking at the picture of Shannon, his drifted back to a time where he first met his husband and wondered how could someone like Gibbs love someone like him?**

_**Walking down the hallway of NCIS, they walked side by side. How a different a week makes. First he was a Baltimore cop and now he's going to be a NCIS agent handpicked by the Navy guy. **_

_**Tony shook his head and smiled. In all of his adult life he never thought him self worthy of any kind of praise. Most people thought he was brash and cocky or even a time or two a smartass, but not Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He saw something in Tony that day that made him chose him and accept him. It threw Tony for a loop. **_

_** After all was said and done, he walked out of human resources with his head held high. Walking into the bullpen, he went to find him. Looking around confused, the man in question he was searching for was no where to be found.**_

_**A few moments later, a short man approached him. Holding out his hand, Tony shook.**_

_** "Tony Dinozzo."**_

_** The short man smiled. "Chris Pacci. If you are looking for Gibbs he went home and asked me to give you this." Holding out a piece of paper, he offered it to him.**_

_**Tony took the paper curiously. **_

_**Pacci shook his head. "It's his home address. He said to walk right in. He always leaves his door unlocked."**_

_** He turned and walked away, leaving Tony standing there dumbstruck. Looking down the paper, he memorized the number and headed towards his destination.**_

_** A few minutes later, he pulled his car into the driveway. Gathering up what was left of his courage, he walked up to the porch and opened the door, hoping for once he didn't get shot for just breaking and entering. Walking around the living room, he went to investigate the new surroundings. Standing there in awe, he wondered how a NCIS agent could live in such a big empty house.**_

_**Walking towards the fireplace, he smiled at the lit fire, bringing some warmth to the empty place. Looking at the pictures on the fireplace, he grabbed one looking at the beautiful woman and the beautiful little girl smiling. What caught him though was the smile on the man's face. It was the same smile he saw when he was flirting with him at the station and he figured out that it was saved for special occasions. Putting the picture back down, he picked up another one. He noticed the same smile on his face as he held. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. He held the picture tight so he wouldn't drop it.**_

_** "That's my first wife Shannon and my daughter Kelly. They were killed when I was overseas in Kuwait."**_

_** Putting the picture back carefully on the mantle, Tony turned around to face him.**_

_** "I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to intrude."**_

_** Gibbs smiled that smile that mirrored the picture. "I invited you remember. I wanted to get to know you better," He reached out and touched his cheek. "On a more personal level. I saw something in you and I wanted to explore it."**_

_** Tony shivered. I…I ummm…"**_

_** Leaning closer to his lips, Gibbs kissed him. "I'm amazed that you're speechless. When you arrested me you just couldn't shut up."**_

_** Tony finally smiled. "I guess you do that to me sometimes." Tony swallowed hard. "Ummm, I'm not good at the commitment thing. I…I just ended my engagement." He ducked his head, blushing.**_

_** Lifting Tony's head, Gibbs rubbed his cheek. "Her loss, my gain."**_

_** Tony smiled brightly.**_

_** Grabbing his hand, they made their way up the stairs.**_

__**Feeling strong arms encircled around his shoulders, Tony leaned into them. Kissing each hand tenderly, Tony looked out the window.**

** "What if we never met Jet or even knew each other? Would our lives be so different?"**

** Gibbs sat down beside him, grabbing his hand. "It would've of. I would've never had the best agent work for me." He kissed the hand he was holding. "I would've never had the most amazing husband who puts up with all my shit, who keeps me in line, who loves me so passionately, who allowed me to be open and honest with not only with myself, but allowing me to share a huge part of my life with."**

** He leaned over and kissed him. "You are an amazing man, my love and I for one I'm proud that you are in my life. I just have to thank your tube socks to tackling me that day."**

** Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, don't forget the handcuffs and me landing on top of you and of course calling you a dirtbag."**

** Gibbs lightly head smacked him. "Behave."**

** Tony held up one finger. "And yes, my very first head smack."**

** Gibbs kissed him again. "Wait until I get you home and I'll show you whose boss."**

** He leaned into his embrace. "I'm glad we met Jet. I don't think our lives would ever be the same if we've never met."**

** Gibbs kissed the top of his head. "Same here Tones. Same here."**


	16. Dear Goodbye

**Dear Goodbye**

**By jjd022980**

**This one is going to be short and sweet since I want to make an impact with the next chapter. You could say it's a prelude to what's to come. Once again thank you for reading, alerting and reviewing! You guys rock!**

** Gibbs walked inot the house and threw down his bag and sighed. He was doing the one thing he never done with Shannon; he was shutting Tony out and he vowed to never do it again. He also knew Ziva had a good point; he was protecting the man he loved most in the world and the less he knew the better, but he thought as to why it was killing him inside.**

** Walking towards the small desk in the living room, he grabbed a piece of paper and began to write hoping his husband understood as the why he was doing this and that he loved him with his whole being.**

** An hour later, he was dressed and ready. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he walked out of the house hoping and praying that this was the right thing to do.**

**I know evil! My second cliffhanger. Which makes it more fun in the next chapter!**


	17. Standing Outside The Fire

**Standing Outside The Fire**

**By jjd022980**

**Well one of the chapters you have been waiting for. Hope you like it!**

**He stood inside the warehouse setting his trap for the unwilling victim; unbeknownst his intended victim had other plans. Walking around once more, he heard a wheezing sound and then darkness.**

**On a lone rooftop, the shooter pulled the trigger, letting one tear escape.**

"**Please forgive me."**

**XXXXXX**

**Sitting beside his husband on the window sill, Ziva entered the quiet room. She smiled at the couple holding each other close enjoying one another. Walking ever so slowly, she tried not to intrude on the private moment. She understood why it was so important knowing for the fact that her friend was almost killed by someone who to her deserved to die. **

**Gibbs opened his eyes sensing someone and smiled at the new guest. "Hello Ziver, what brings you here?"**

**Smiling at the way he would always detect her, Ziva answered. "I have some news for you, Gibbs."**

**Nodding, Gibbs kissed Tony awake. "Hey, I have to talk to Ziva for a little bit. I promise I won't be long."**

**Tony looked at him curiously. "Why can't you stay here?"**

**Gibbs looked at him and then at Ziva. Nodding her head, Ziva left. Grabbing Tony gently, he walked him back to the bed and lay him down. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gibbs spoke again.**

"**Tones, I have to discuss something with Ziva."**

**Tony started to speak up, but Gibbs put a finger to his lips. "I'm not shutting you out. This needs to be handled in private."**

**Tony glared at him. "It's about Ben Guidon, isn't it?"**

_**Give my man a gold star. **_**Grabbing his hands, Gibbs stared at him. "Yes, it is."**

**Tony let go of his hands and looked away. "Fine, you and Ziva go have your talk since that man tried to kill me, but hey Tony always gets shut out anyway."**

**Gibbs sighed. "Tones please don't do this."**

**Tony turned his head, hiding the tears. "Go, I don't want to talk to you right now."**

**Gibbs stood up and sighed, knowing that his husband had every right to be upset. Walking towards the door, he turned back. "I love you."**

**Tony didn't even flinch.**

**Hanging his head down, Gibbs walked out of the room. Ziva put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**You're doing this to protect him Gibbs. He'll understand."**

**He looked at her, tears brimming the surface. "I hope you're right, Ziver. I hope you're right."**

**They walked out of the hospital.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Ben Guidon waited for his handler to arrive. Puffing on a cigarette slowly, a car appeared in the distance. Flinging the butt towards the ground, he walked towards the car and awaited the driver to exit. Stepping back, he allowed the driver to exit his car and walked towards him.**

**The driver glared at him. "We have a problem. Dinozzo is awake."**

**Ben said something in Hebrew and glared at the driver. "How?"**

**Vance snorted. "He would never disobey an order from Gibbs. But I have a plan."**

**Ben started at him. "What do you purpose?"**

**Vance opened his suitcase and gave Ben Gibbs service file. "We are going about this all wrong. Instead of targeting Dinozzo, we need to target Gibbs. Once we get Gibbs, Dinozzo will be at our bidding, believe me. That man is his loyal St. Bernard and will do anything for him just to keep him safe. You should know that from experience."**

**Ben tossed the file in disgust. "Oh yeah I do. He took Ziva from me. I think this will work."**

**Vance sneered. "It will work. I will get rid of that pain in my ass once and for all."**

**Both men nodded and continued to plot their trap.**

**XXXXXX**

**Dr. Pitt walked into the hospital room and knew something was up. The fact that the chair that constantly had an occupant was empty and the scowl on Tony's face told volumes of his mood. **_**Maybe some good news would help. **_**Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dr. Pitt smiled hopefully to lighten the dark mood in the room.**

"**It looks like you need some cheering up. I think I can put a smile on that face."**

**Tony looked up at him, glaring. "I'm in no mood Brad. Just spit it out or leave me alone."**

_**Okay, I'm going to find out what pissed him off. Gibbs and I are going to talk. **_**"Well let's just say, I'm going to spring you out of here early, but with some restrictions."**

**Tony smiled. "Yeah! I'm going to be free!" then he caught on to the second sentence. "Ummm…what do you mean restrictions?"**

**Brad shook his head. "The restrictions are this; Karen, Dr. Mallard and myself are going to do weekly visits to make you sure are following orders. I do not, no let me repeat that again, I don't want you back in my hospital again for your lungs. We are going to make damn sure you take care of yourself this time, no if's, and's or but's about it mister."**

**Tony started to speak, but Brad stopped him. "Once I deem fit that you are ready I can let you do some mild exercise so to speak."**

**Tony choked back a laugh, but seeing the look on Brad's face, he knew he was in trouble. "Okay."**

**Brad continued, "I will also let your husband know as well when he comes back. I mean it Tony, you need to take care of yourself, and you may not be so lucky next time."**

**Tony ducked his head, sniffing. "I'll do my best Brad."**

**He put his hand on his shoulder. "Now, that is out of the way, what is your problem? I thought you would be jumping for joy about being released."**

**Tony ducked his head. "Jet is going after Ben Guidon."**

**Brad nodded. "The man that attacked me and tried to kill you, I take it."**

**Tony nodded. "Yeah, he's shutting me out."**

**Brad stood up and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "He's not shutting you out Tony. He's protecting you." He patted it. "Think about it. How would you feel if you were in his shoes?"**

**He stood and left the room, leaving Tony to digest the new piece of information.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Gibbs set up everything on the lone rooftop waiting for the right time to strike. Stroking his gun like it was his child, he placed into position. He looked through the scope and waited for the right time to strike.**

**XXXXXX**

**Ziva and Gibbs pulled up into the Navy yard. Ziva shut off the engine and turned to Gibbs.**

"**I know I have no right to say this, but are you doing the right thing? I know you are protecting him, yes, but, I just don't know, Gibbs."**

**Gibbs leaned over and stroked her cheek. "I'm not doing this just for him, Ziver. I'm doing this for Brad and for you. He left you to die in Somalia, lied to your father, and then of all things, was going to let you take the fall for murdering a marine. No one harms my family and gets away from it."**

**Ziva's bottom lip quivered. She knew that Gibb's loved her like a daughter and trusted her with most things and that included Tony's life. "T…Thank you Gibbs."**

**He leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "You're welcome Ziver."**

**After a few quiet moments, he spoke again. "I need you to take me home, Ziver. I need to handle some things before all this."**

**Ziva nodded and started the car.**

**When they got to Gibbs house, he turned to her. "Stay here. I won't be long."**

**She nodded, knowing he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Closing her eyes, she rested against the headrest.**

**When the car door opened and shut, she opened them. Gibbs handed her a small envelope.**

"**I…I want you to give this to Tony. I…I can't face him right now."**

**Ziva nodded and understood. Starting the engine once again, they made their way to the destination, hoping that this was the right thing to do.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Ben Guidon walked into the warehouse and placed the file on his desk. Shaking his head, he laughed.**

"**Gibbs, you are mine. You will know who is in charge and your husband will pay the ultimate price for your stupidity."**

**Lighting a cigarette, he smiled in triumph knowing that his plan was going to work. He walked towards the window with a smirk on his face. A moment later, a bullet whizzed through the air and darkness claimed him as he fell flat on the cold concrete floor.**

**XXXXXX**

**Looking through his scope, Gibbs saw a perfect opportunity. His finger pulled the trigger as a lone tear streaked down his face.**

"**Please forgive me, Tony."**

**He watched through the scope as the bullet claim its victim right between the eyes. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.**

"**It's done."**

**Hanging up, he cleaned up his nest and left to the one place he would find solace and peace.**


	18. Please Forgive Me

**Please Forgive Me**

**By jjd022980**

** The ****wood on the surface was smooth as he sanded it out. Usually when he comes down here the smell and the sounds would be soothing to the core. Shaking his head, he continued to sand as tears threatened to take hold of his well control being. Hearing the steps creak, he didn't look to see who had invaded his space. He continued to sand until he heard,**

** "We need to talk."**

** Turning around, the sander hit the floor.**

**XXXXXX**

** Tony sat heavily on the bed waiting for his ride to arrive. He was still angry at his husband for not including him in finding Ben Guidon, but then Brad's words came back.**

** "**_**How would you feel in his shoes?"**_

__**Tony sighed knowing that his friend was right. A throat cleared as Tony looked up. He glared at his visitor, but Ziva didn't back down.**

** "Ummm…I'm your ride home, Tony."**

** He turned away from her in distain since she was the one cause for his anger. Ziva sighed as she pulled out Gibbs letter from her pocket.**

** "Gibbs wanted me to give this to you. He wrote it before he left."**

** Tony looked up and grabbed the letter from her. Feeling it, he breathed a sigh of relief. **_**Well, I technically have to imagine how Jet felt when he got my letter. Probably the same way. **_**Tearing open the envelope, Ziva left the room so he could read it in private, knowing it was personal.**

** Tony looked down and read as tears made their way to the surface.**

_**To my one love,**_

_** Words can't describe right now what I'm feeling at this moment. Probably the way you felt when you were forced to go back to the Seahawk. Tony you know I'm just a man of few words and I'm sorry that I didn't include you. I vowed never to do that again. I never did it with Shannon, but I knew what buttons to push with you. I know the ways to hurt you and for that I'm sorry. **_

_** When I saw you lifeless on that bed and the doctors bringing you back to life, I wanted to die with you. I was so helpless at that moment. I left you and didn't have your six like I promised. I broke that one promise I vowed never again to break. I would've killed myself right there just to be with you. You are my everything, Tony. I've never felt this way since Shannon. Just thinking that you left me was just unbearable all over again.**_

_** I'm sitting here looking at my sniper rifle and I hear your voice and feel your arms around me telling me it's alright, that I'm doing the right thing. I don't feel that way though. I feel just like I felt when I took Pedro Hernadez's life, empty.**_

_** I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do. I understand if you never want to be with me ever again. I love you with everything that I am Tony Dinozzo-Gibbs. I just hope that it's strong enough to withstand all this.**_

_** Love and yours forever,**_

_** Leroy Jethro Gibbs your loving husband**_

** Tears flowed freely down Tony's face as he clutched the letter against his chest. **_**God Jet, please don't do this. **_**Clearing his voice, he called for Ziva.**

** "Ziva, take me home please." He said in a shaky voice.**

** Nodding, she grabbed his bag as he grabbed his pills and papers and headed out the door.**

**XXXXXXXX**

** Pulling up to the driveway, Ziva shut off the engine and turned to Tony.**

** "Do you want me to walk inside?"**

** Shaking his head, Tony replied, "No thanks Ziva." Leaning over, he gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for being mad at you Ziva."**

** Ziva hugged him back. "It is okay, Tony. You had every right to be upset."**

** Kissing her cheek, he exited the car. She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway as soon as Tony entered the house.**

** Shutting the front door, Tony dropped his back and sighed. Trying to hold his tears at bay, he took a deep breath. Inhaling, he smelt a familiar scent. **_**Jet! No way! **_**Walking towards the basement, the smell was stronger. Taking another deep breath, he walked down the stairs slowly. **

**Trying to be as quiet as possible, he continued on his way. He stopped on the bottom step as he heard the sniffle. Making his way all the way to the bottom, he cleared his throat.**

"**We need to talk."**

**Turning to the voice, the sander dropped from his hand. He let his tears fall as he looked at the man he loved more than life.**

"**I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."**

**His anger disappearing, Tony walked slowly and pulled him inot an embrace, holding him tight and safe.**

"**Oh, Jet. It's okay. Just let it go. Just let it go."**

**Gibbs held him tightly as he let his sorrow flow, knowing that Tony forgave him, but knew they had a long road ahead in order to forgive each other.**


	19. I Surrender

**I Surrender**

**By jjd022980**

**I want to thank everyone once again for reviewing and alerting this story. You thought I was going to end huh? Are you nuts! Not with Vance on the loose! Well anyway as a thank you a hot chapter for you and I have to thank my beta! She is amazing and without her this story would never have came to light! So sit back and enjoy and a cold shower might be recommended!**

**After the talk****in the basement, they went upstairs and lay in bed. Holding Gibbs close, Tony inhaled his scent. Sawdust and sweat were becoming one of the sexiest scents he ever smelt in his life. It was becoming a major turn on for him. When they made love, he loved just smelling it mixed with his lover's sweat.**_**Light exercise Tony. Light exercise.**___**He kept telling himself that, but his body had other plans.**

**Pulling his lover into a passionate kiss, Tony ground their erections together, both men moaning into the kiss.**

**"What'd Brad say about this?" Gibbs panted as he pulled away.**

**"Light exercise," Tony whispered afraid that his lover would stop.**

**"You rest," Jethro smirked as he opened the nightstand drawer and removed the tube of lubricant. "I'll do all the work. You're so beautiful."**

**"Please, Jet..." Tony mewled at the contact. "I really need you to make love to me."**

**"I will," the older man smiled as he leaned over and bit Tony's hip causing the man to howl with arousal. **

**Tony's breath caught for a minute before it left him in a rush. He slowly nodded and watched as Jethro's eyes drop to admire the marked skin.**

**Jethro rubbed both hands together, heating the baby oil that appeared from nowhere, making sure to coat his fingers. He dropped his right hand to Tony's stomach and slid it slowly down his body, quickly smoothing over his cock before giving a squeeze to his balls and continuing down. Gently, he massaged he lover's balls, continuing down to slowly circling them around his hole, massaging the puckered skin there.**

**He looked back up at Tony as he brought his other hand down to squeeze the base of his lover's cock hard to keep from coming. Tony's mouth was open, quick, panting breaths passing between his spread lips, glazed eyes locked on Jethro. Biting his lip, Jethro slowly slid the very tip of one finger through the tight ring of muscle, curling it ever so slightly, and then pumping in and out.**

**Tony's back arched off the bed at the stimulation. Feeling his lover relax, Jethro pulled his finger almost all the way out and added a second in beside it. This time, instead of the slow slide, he pushed them quickly and forcefully nailing Tony's prostate at the first try.**

**Leaning over, Jethro decided to step up the foreplay. It was the sudden change and the feeling of something soft brushing his inner thighs that made Tony's eyes pop open. He looked to where Jethro had been sitting and only to find an empty space. A tongue lapping at hole drew his attention to silver hair that bobbed between his thighs, tongue soon replacing that fingers that were within his body. **

**Tony shouted, a mixture of pure pleasure as he felt Jethro's tongue sweep over his entrance. "Oh, GOD!" he shouted, voice breaking on the words as his hips came straight off the bed. Jethro just pressed him back down and settled in, tongue, lips, and teeth worshipping Tony.**

**"Easy, you're supposed to be taking it easy." Jethro teased as he went back to his task. His tongue returning to loosen his lover even further than his fingers had done.**

**Unable to wait any longer, Jethro pulled Tony's legs over his shoulders as he leaned forward, bending Tony nearly in half to give him a bruising kiss. He pulled back from the kiss, twisting to search the rumpled sheets for the baby oil. As soon as he found it, he ripped the top off with his teeth and leaned back to pour it directly on his cock.**

**Lubricated and wanting nothing more to reacquaint himself with his lover's body, Gibbs stopped to take a long look at the man he love. Seeing his lover's cock was so hard and it was a deep red and standing out from his belly, he decided not to delay any longer. **

**"Make love to me, Jet." Tony begged.**

**Looking down at his lover, Jethro slowly nodded his head as he leaned forward, gripping Tony's hips and pulling them up. Positioning the head of his cock against Tony's prepared entrance, he locked gazes with Tony and gave a firm thrust, pushing cleanly through the ring of muscles and into Tony, stopping briefly there, watching closely for any sign that Tony was experiencing any discomfort. **

**When Tony just moaned and thrust his hips up, Jethro released a ragged breath and pushed the rest of the way forward, sliding fully inside until his hips were flush against Tony's. Nothing had ever felt as good as this. Being with Tony, connected so intimately felt like home.**

**Tony removed one hand from the headboard, needing friction on his cock, needing it now. He began to fist himself roughly in time to the motion of Jethro's hips. Just as he had settled into a rhythm, his lover changed his position slightly causing Tony eyes to snap open as his body went completely still; his hot cum spurting all over his lover's chest and hair as he came hard.**

**It was the contractions of Tony's ass around his cock which brought Jethro closer to the edge. It took three more hard thrusts before he finally rested his hips flush against Tony's ass as he released his orgasm deep inside the younger man's body. **

**Jethro's body shook from the passion and exertion as his cock pulsed into is lover's spasming ass. When his orgasm ebbed, Jethro slumped into a heap on top of Tony his breathing erratic, his heart pounding so hard it felt as if it would fly from his chest. **

**Tony lifted one hand and hesitantly brushed the hair back off of Gibbs' forehead trying to make sure Gibbs hadn't blacked out on top of him; or had a heart attack. Jethro appeared to be conscious with a smile on his face and his eyes full of love for the man that was his life.**

**"How about that for light exercise?" He said with a cocky smile.**

** Tony smiled pulling back down. "Not bad old man. Let's see what you got when we can have more?" They both laughed, holding each other close.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Vance looked through his binoculars, sneering. "You think you won Gibbs? You got another thing coming." He started his car and drove off into the night.**


	20. King of Wishful Thinking

**King of Wishful Thinking**

**By jjd022980**

**I want to thank Kesterpan and a couple of others for helping me get this chapter so unstuck. They gave me some awesome ideas and I went with one and I'm liking it! So here is the update you've been waiting for!**

**Tony lay in bed as Gibbs got ready for work****. ****Shaking his head, Gibbs got dressed quietly as possible. Leaning over carefully, he kissed Tony's temple and walked out of the room. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he spotted Ziva sitting on the couch waiting for him.**

** "Good morning, Ziver. How are you?"**

** Turning, she saw the bright smile on his face and shook her head. "Dr. Pitt said light exercise Gibbs, not strenuous yes?"**

** Raising his eyebrow, he shook his head. "Hey it was light. He didn't have a coughing fit."**

** She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Whatever you say Gibbs."**

** Walking into the kitchen, he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and then another for his guest. Grabbing the cups, he walked slowly and sat down beside her. Offering her a cup, she took it from his hands and took a small sip.**

** Putting his cup down, he looked at her. "Are you ready to be a babysitter today?"**

** Nodding, she took another drink. "Yeah, it's okay. Gets me away from thinking of ways to channel my anger against a certain someone." Turning, she went to her bag and pulled out a file, handing it to him. "I found this at the warehouse."**

** Grabbing the file from her hands, he set it on the table. "There is only one person that had this file."**

** She nodded. "Vance."**

** He nodded too. "Yes, now the pieces are all coming together. He wanted Tony on that boat in order to control me. When that didn't work, he sent Ben after Tony."**

** Getting up, he went into the safe and grabbed his sidearm. "Ziva, make sure no one gets passed you. No leaving the house. I'm going to handle this once and for all."**

** She took out her gun and set it on the table. "Do not worry Gibbs, I will protect him."**

** He left the house, leaving Ziva in charge of the one thing that meant most to him.**

** XXXXXXXXX**

** McGee was typing away on his computer when he heard the elevator ding. Looking up, he saw Gibbs exit as if it was on fire. **

** "McGee, with me now?"**

** McGee got up and walked into the elevator as the doors closed. Pushing a button to get the elevator moving, Gibbs pressed the stop button, allowing the car to be dimmed in blue hue.**

** Taking a deep breath, Gibbs finally spoke. "We got a problem."**

** McGee gulped. "W…what type of p…problem boss?""**

** Gibbs pulled the file from his jacket and handed it to McGee. "This is for you're eyes only. Understand?"**

** McGee nodded as he took the file from his boss's hand and read it thoroughly. After a few minutes, he handed it back to him. "How did Vance get this? It could really harm you and Tony if it got into the wrong hands."**

** Gibbs huffed. "Jenny made copies after a retired to Mexico. She had a meeting with Tony in her office and she showed him this file. That is how she conned him into going undercover knowing that I was gone and couldn't protect him. That is also how Vance got him back onto the Seahawk."**

** McGee looked at his boss shocked. He knew that Gibbs was a man of few words, but when he talked he talked and he felt honored. He also knew that when Gibbs went to Mexico, Tony was an absolute mess without Gibbs. Ziva and him weren't much help either since they question everything that he did and compared him to Gibbs. Maybe in some way he could make things completely right.**

** "What do you want to do boss?"**

** Gibbs shook his head. "Right now the less people that know about this file the better. It would do more damage than good right now. I don't want Vance to know that I have it. I want to keep it on the down low, understand?"**

** McGee nodded. "Understood Boss."**

** Gibbs flipped the switch as the doors opened and they walked into the bullpen.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Vance sat on the bench and waited for his guest to arrive. He sat there thinking of the one person that hated Gibbs and Tony just as much as he did and he knew who it was that could help him in his plan to get rid of both of them. Looking up, he smiled.**

** "Nice to see you again, Mr. Kort."**

** Kort flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it. "Nice to see you again, Leon. So what brings me here this fine cold morning?"**

** Vance handed him a file. "This and I want to get rid of some thorns in my ass, if you know what a mean."**

** Kort sneered. "Ï take Gibbs and Dinozzo aren't playing nice in the sandbox again, huh?"**

** "You can say that again." He shook his head. "I tried one way and failed, but now I know I should've come to you first. I want Gibbs to pay for thinking he is the big dog in the house."**

** Kort closed the file and smiled. "You should've came to me first and for most, Leon and not Guidon. I figured he failed?"**

** Vance shook his head. "Yes, big mistake and he was sloppy, but then again I underestimated Gibbs. Can you do something to get either one out of the way?"**

** Kort stood up and tucked the file in his overcoat. "I can think of something. I owe Dinozzo for breaking my nose. I never did like the guy."**

** Vance stood and shook his hand. "Good, I want them out of my hair once and for all."**

** They walked away in the opposite direction with a smile on both of their faces.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Tony woke up and stretched, feeling a slight pain in his ass from the previous night of lovemaking. **_**Geez Jet, light exercise, god Brad is going to kill me. **_**Getting up slowly from the bed, he put on a pair of sleep pants and made his way downstairs. He smiled as he spotted his brown haired ninja sitting quietly on the couch reading a book. He down carefully beside her, trying not to disturb her.**

** "Good morning, Ziva."**

** Putting down her book, she turned and smiled. "Good morning Tony. How are you feeling this morning?"**

** Tony smiled. "I'm good. Thank you for asking, Ziva. I take it Gibbs went to work."**

** She nodded. "Yes, I'm what you call your babysitter. He wants you to stay home and rest, but then again I take it by the smile on his face, you did some like exercise yes?"**

** Tony shook his head. **_**Put it passed Ziva to figure that out. **_**"Yes, we did some light exercise if you're totally concerned you could go me a cup of that nice smelling coffee."**

** Shaking her head, she got up and got him his coffee. She always did like Tony, even though they didn't get off to a very good start. Over the passed years, she came to admire him as a brother who would protect her at every cost, just like Gibbs did. **

** Walking carefully to the living room, she handed him his coffee and sat back down. She turned on the TV and leaned back and enjoyed the silence.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Kort sat on the couch and read the file again. Flipping through page after page, his smile grew bigger and bigger. After a few moments, he closed the file and placed it on the coffee table.**

**"Oh Dinozzo, you will know what pain truly is when I get a hold of you."**

** He flipped on the TV and thought up his plan.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Vance walked into the Navy Yard with a huge smile on his face. **_**I can't wait to see what Kort has in store for the two pains in my ass. Gibbs has another thing coming. **_**Walking off the elevator, he walked towards his office and smiled at Cynthia.**

** "Hello, my dear, any new messages since I've been gone?"**

** She shook her head. "No sir, but Agent Gibbs has been looking for you since this morning."**

** Vance shook his head. **_**Wonders never cease to amaze me. **_**He grabbed his briefcase and headed into his office. **

** He looked at Cynthia. "When you get a chance, let him know I'm here and let him know too I would like to see him."**

** She nodded and grabbed the phone, calling Gibbs. A few minutes later, he came storming into the office and walked right into the office, not bothering shutting the door.**

** "You called for me, **_**Director."**_

__**Cynthia shut the door as Vance pointed to one of the chairs.**

** "Sit Gibbs."**

** Gibbs looked at him and huffed. "What do you want Leon?"**

** Vance sneered. Ï want your ass in that chair right now! You are not the director, I am!"**

** Gibbs stared at him and finally sat down in the chair. I'm sitting. What do you want?"**

** Vance shook his head. "****How is your husband, Gibbs?"**

** Gibbs looked at him. "He's fine, Leon. He should be back to work in a couple of weeks."He began to stand up. ****If that is all you came to chat to me about, I was going to shoot you an email about him."**

** Vance glared at him. "Sit your ass down, I'm not done with you yet!"**

** Gibbs looked at him and remained standing. Vance rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued. "I know about Ben Guidon, Gibbs. That wasn't a very nice thing to do. It sort of reminds me of a certain drug dealer in Mexico. Same MO."**

** Gibbs looked at him and took a deep breath to control his rising anger. "So what, Leon. Really, he got what he deserved and if that ruins your relationship with Eli David, so who gives a flying fuck because I don't." He turned and walked right out of the office. Vance watched him go and smirked evilly.**

** "Oh Gibbs, you so have another thing coming, mark my words. This is far from over."**

** He got up and poured himself a stiff drink.**

**XXXXXXX**

** Kort looked around the isolated house and smiled. He looked at his associates and nodded his head to put the plan into motion.**

** "Just you wait Dinozzo you have another thing coming, when I'm done with you." He walked out of the house and into the night.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Oh no a cliffhanger! This chapter is full of surprises isn't it! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	21. Baby, That's What Love Is About

**Baby, That's What Love is About**

**By jjd022980**

**I want to thank a really good friend of mine for helping with writing a part of this chapter for me! I love her to pieces and without her this story would have no light since she is my muse! Thanks EM! Oh, if you are going to flame this story in anyway please find something else to do and don't critize my fellow writers as well. We've worked hard to bring you good stories and I know people are entitled to their opinions but keep them to yourself unless their positive! Love all of you that have been waiting for an update! This is a little intermission before the fun starts! Enjoy!**

**The day started like no other as Tony and Ziva went for a walk in the park. Tony was getting restless staying in the house coupe up so she suggested a walk in the park since he couldn't run quite yet since Brad hadn't given him the okay.**

** Stopping for a moment, he took a deep solid breath to fill his lungs. Ziva stopped beside him and smiled. She only knew a little of what he went through with the plague from McGee as she was hoping maybe Tony would open up a little bit more. Tony looked at her and smiled.**

** "Sorry Zee, still short winded."**

** Ziva shook her head. "No worries, Tony. You've been through a lot. At least your not, what you call it, coughing up a lung, yes?"**

** Tony shook his head and laughed lightly. "Been talking to McGee, I see. I guess you want to know about the plague and why my lungs are the way they are now."**

** Ziva ducked her head. "I didn't mean to pry Tony. I knew from your dossier about it, but I was hoping you would tell me what it was like, but if you don't feel up to it, I understand."**

** Tony pulled her in a hug. "It's just something I don't like to talk about, but you got to know sometime." He looked at the park bench in the distance. "Come on, I need to sit and I will tell you about the plague from the dark ages."**

** They walked towards the bench and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company as Tony told her about the plague.**

** In the distance, Kort watched and waited to make his move as he watched the two friends.**

**XXXXXX**

** Gibbs sat at his desk and looked over a case to ease his frustration. Slamming down on the keyboard once again, McGee jumped and finally walked towards the desk.**

** "Boss, it's doing you no good sitting stewing on what is going to happen next? Why don't you go home and relieve Ziva? I bet Tony is just as restless as you are being coupe up all day long for a while."**

** Gibbs looked up at his junior agent and smiled. "I guess you're right, Tim. It's doing me no good sitting here worrying and scaring people."**

** Tim shook his head. "Don't worry about it Boss. If something comes up you'll be the first to know. Besides it might give Ziva a break since probably Tony is driving her nuts only the way Tony does."**

** Grabbing his gun and badge, Gibbs pushed in the drawer and patted McGee's shoulder. "Thanks Tim."**

** McGee smiled. "Your welcome, boss."**

** Gibbs walked into the elevator as Vance looked down the balcony sneering.**

** "Just you wait Gibbs. Just you wait."**

**XXXXXXXX**

** Tony and Ziva made their way just as Gibbs pulled into the driveway. Gibbs smiled, stepping out of the car. Tony walked up to him and gave him a hug.**

** "McGee kicked you out?"**

** Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I guess me taking my frustration on my computer was scaring him since you know me and machines."**

** Ziva laughed. "Oh yeah we do." She looked at the couple. "Well I guess my babysitting duties are over." She leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing." She walked towards her car and then left.**

** Gibbs looked at him curiously. "Care to share?"**

** Tony shook his head. "I just talked to her. She's been talking to McGee about my lungs and why they are the way they are and I finally told her. I think she felt left out."**

** Gibbs hugged him. "I'm glad you did. I also glad she's starting to talk to you a lot again since after what happened in Somalia and with her father."**

** Tony instinctively rubbed his shoulder. "Let's not go on that road again. That's something I want to forget that ever happened." He looked at him seductively. "Let's say you and me continue some of that light exercise from last night, shall we."**

** Gibbs shook his head, groaning. "God you're incorrigible."**

** They walked into the house locking the door behind them.**

"**I have been dreaming of his moment all day," Tony whispered as he pinned his lover to the closed front door. Kissing his way up Jethro's neck, Tony stopped for a moment before running his tongue over Jethro's lips while he worked the buttons of his shirt.**

"**Ziva was here," Gibbs gasped. "You dreamed about this when talking to Ziva?"**

"**Oh you have no idea what I dreamed about when I was talking with Ziva but I am going to show you." Tony leaned in and kissed Jethro's lips as he slipped the jacket and shirt off his toned body.**

"**Tony," Gibbs whispered as he pulled the man's shirt over his head. "I want you."**

**Walking Gibbs up the stairs, Tony kicked open the bedroom door while he locked lips with his lover. It wasn't until they ran into the bed that they separated. Making quick work of removing his own clothing, Tony turned back to his silver haired lover. **

"**I love you," Gibbs whispered as Tony unzipped his pants and pushed them off his hips.**

"**I know," Tony smirked as he pushed Gibbs flat on his back on the bed. **

**Moving so that he was settled into the space between Gibbs' legs; they groins were pushed together. Tony thrust his hips down against his lover's body sprawled beneath him, nipping at the pulse point in Jethro's neck as he did.**

"**Tony," Gibbs panted. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."**

**Dipping his head down, Tony licked the object of his affection, humming softly as he ran his hands down the length of his lover's arms spread out on either side of Jethro's body.**

"**DiNozzo," Jethro snapped throwing Tony's attention from his hard cock allowing Gibbs the upper hand. Flipping them so that Tony was now on the bottom, Gibbs smiled down at his stunned lover; "You're supposed to be taking it easy."**

**Laughing, Tony squirmed under the heavy weight of Jethro's body, panting slightly at the way his lover held his body pinned to the bed without much of an effort.**

**Growling, Jethro swooped down and attacked Tony's mouth with fervor. Tony had loved Jethro's kisses since the first one. They were always firm and dominant, but loving and careful. They made Tony feel like he was the center of Jethro's world; as if he were the only thing that mattered to the marine turned NCIS special agent.  
><strong>

**Jethro had made it clear from the very first touch that he was in it for the long haul and he expected Tony to feel the same way. They had danced around each other for over a year before Jethro had finally snapped after seeing Tony with another guy. The next time they were alone he had shoved Tony against a wall, kissed him within an inch of his life and told Tony that he was tired of denying his feelings. **

**Tony gasped as he felt Jethro's hands slip under him and grip his ass, spreading the cheeks and flicking a finger softly against Tony' hole. It was loose and wet with lube from where Tony had prepared himself earlier. "God… Jethro," Tony groaned as he wrapped his legs around Jethro's waist, one of his hands threading through the short silver hair. **

**Moving down Tony' body, Jethro sucked and licked every inch of skin he came across, eliciting mews and sighs as he worked. Latching onto a pebbled pink nipple, Jethro lightly bit the flesh and grinned around it as Tony' body arched off the bed, a high pitched scream falling from his lover's lips.  
><strong>

"**I love it when you scream for me," Jethro chuckled.  
><strong>

**Tony moaned incoherently as he felt Jethro's lips travel down his stomach, licking the muscles, delving into the belly button and finally wrapping around the head of his cock, encasing it in the warm wet heat of his mouth. He sucked the head, laving his tongue around the underside, knowing the perfect spot to get Tony to scream once again. Jethro slowly bobbed his head up and down, taking more of the length with each pass, only to pull back and lightly nibble the head once again.  
><strong>

**Grabbing Jethro's head, Tony tried to push his cock farther into the heaven surrounding it, but Jethro growled and grabbed both of his hands with one of his own, having no trouble keeping the weakened man in his grip.  
><strong>

"**Please…" Tony gasped. "I need to cum." **

**Tony felt his balls pull up towards his body a second before he came, shooting down into Jethro's mouth with a cry. His vision blackened around the edges with the force of his orgasm and he laid there for a few moments just trying to catch his breath once again.**

"**I wanted to cum with you inside me," Tony panted hard as he struggled to get his body to cooperate.**

**Finally as his breath came back to him, he felt Jethro's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into Jethro's lap in the center of the bed. Jethro's large cock slid in between Tony's cheeks and caused a groan to fall from his lips. Tony wrapped his legs around his lover's back; grasping Jethro's wrists with his hands needing to hold on.**

**They both groaned as Jethro's cock slid inside him, Tony squirming at the feel of that large cock and how it stretched him wide. **

"**You have to let me move," Gibbs smiled down at his wanton lover.**

**Unhooking his legs, Tony moved his hands to the shoulders of the man above him. Tony lifted his body to meet Jethro's thrusts. It only took a couple thrusts for Jethro to find Tony's prostate causing his lover to scream out.**

"**You feel so good." Jethro whispered as he palmed Tony' ass, squeezing the taunt flesh and pulling their bodies closer together.  
><strong>

**Grabbing Tony' hips, Jethro allowed passion to take over. Slamming in and out, his muscles bulging as he lifted Tony' body up and down, their cries growing louder and louder as they drew closer to completion. "I love you," Jethro panted heavily as he pulled Tony into a hug.**

**Leaning down, Jethro laid Tony back against the bed and hammer into him even harder."Please! Make me feel it, Jethro!" Tony screamed as he clutched Jethro's back, his fingers bruising the skin. **

**Jethro growled as he slipped his hands under Tony' back to grip his shoulders, using them as leverage to pound into him faster and faster. **

**With a silent scream, Tony felt his body explode in pleasure as he came. He felt the warm wetness of his cum in between their bodies and his body clenching around Jethro's cock, causing the man to paint his insides with his completion.**

**Jethro groaned and slumped against Tony, as always making sure to keep most of his weight on the bed to keep from crushing him. Tony gasped and clutched Jethro tight against him, pushing his face into Jethro's neck and breathing in the scent of sawdust and sweat. **

**Jethro allowed Tony to hold him close, unwilling to break the bond. Tony was alive; he was holding him. Secretly, Tony enjoyed the pleasant ache throughout his body as he caressed the space between Jethro's shoulder blades with quiet reverence. Love was what it was all about.  
><strong>


End file.
